The Winds of Fate: A Lost Submission Story
by redgummybear93
Summary: I'm accepting Freighter OCs look inside for details
1. Basic Information

Hey guys! I've been writing my Hunger Games story, but I want to work on something else to. Just to give my writing some differences. So I've decided to make an OC submission story for the best show on TV Lost. This will be written just by me and not by me and my friends.

Here is the basic info you need to know about this.

**Background:**

Six people are on a small boat, all brought together by their mutual friends the Montgomery siblings, Garret and Averi. They started out sailing of the coast of Fiji and after a large storm the boat washed up on the shore of a deserted island, or so they thought. In the story they meet up with the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 This story is going to take place before season four. It is obviously AU, but season four aspects will be mentioned.

**Important Info**

**Your Character must be friends with either Garret or Averi. They can like one and hate the other. It doesn't matter as long as they have a connection with one of the two**

**THIS IS NOT FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! This is based on depth and good profiles that I can work with. Please don't be offended, I may re work some of the other submissions into later in the story***

**Profile:**

Name

Age

Apperance

Relationship with Garret and/or AverI:

Special Skills:

Weaknesses/Fears:

History:

Personality:

Flashback:

Friends (Meaning Lost characters):

Enemies (Meaning Lost characters):

Theme Song:

Nicknames:

Sawyer Nicknames:

Love Interest:

PM me with the info! Thanks guys!

* * *

Here's Averi and Garret!

Name: Garret Montgomery

Age: 29-30

Appearance: Garret has shaggy blonde hair that he sometimes smoothes away from his cerulean eyes. Garret is tall at about 5"9, he has relatively tanned skin from time in the sun. He is in shape and looks to have an athletic build. (Google Alex Pettyfer)

Special Skills: He's a sailor so rope tying and he's pretty strong.

Weaknesses/Fears: His sister is his main weakness. He also doesn't have the best survival skills in the world.

History: SUPRISE

Personality: Garret jokes around with people a lot, however he does have a serious side. However like his sister, Garret can come off as cocky and aloof at first, however it is only a front, Garret loves meeting new people and can be very social. Overall Garret is pretty laid back, but has no problem taking charge when necessary

Friends (Meaning Lost characters): Sawyer, Desmond, Richard, Claire and Hurley.

Enemies (Meaning Lost characters): Sayid (They got off on the wrong foot (surprise as to how), kind of like how he is with Sawyer, so they hate each other), Ben Linus (From what Garret hears from Sawyer, Ben's a real jerk)

Theme Song: We Are Young – 3oh!3

Nicknames: Gare

Sawyer Nicknames: Sailor Boy and Wondertwins (Averi and Garret, but Averi points out they are NOT twin.)

Name Averi Montgomery

Age: 25-26

Appearance: Averi has long dirty blonde hair with bright blue eyes like her older brother. She's not exactly thin, but she isn't fat. She's about average weight with a few curves. She has tanned skin from her time in the sun as a child. (Google: Adrianne Palicki)

Special Skills: She can climb well and run fast.

Weaknesses/Fears: She's not strong, has few survival skills and would do anything to save her brother.

History: SUPRISE

Personality: Averi can come off as bossy and somewhat cocky, but it's really just because she has trouble trusting people (you'll find out in flash backs). In reality she is very outgoing. Averi is also more serious than her brother, but does have a sense of humor. Unlike, Garret, Averi won't just sit back, if she believes something can be done she'll do it.

Friends (Meaning Lost characters): Desmond, Sawyer, Richard, Jack, Kate, and Sun

Enemies (Meaning Lost characters): Ben Linus, Juliet (After what she's heard she doesn't trust Juliet), Locke and she's a bit wary of Sayid after what happened to Garret and him.

Theme Song: Super Girl – Saving Jane

Nicknames: A, Ave

Sawyer Nicknames: Princess, Blondie, Wondertwins (Averi and Garret, but Averi points out they are NOT twin.)


	2. The Thing About Fate Is

**A/N: Hey guys! I've received a bunch of OCs and I've selected a few. Here's the deal though even if your OC isn't on the boat, it doesn't mean they won't be in the story. I'm thinking of adding those characters to the freighter. So I am also accepting some freighter OCs! And here's the long awaited first chapter of Winds of Fate! - Alexa**

**Characters on the boat**

Garret Montgomery

Averi Montgomery

Martina Estefania Diaz-Correra (Jac Danvers)

James Black (HeroineInducedPanic)

Skye Hopeman (charmed4eva112)

Riena St. Claire (HeroineInducedPanic)

Gavin Quintana – McIntyre (Golden-Back Dragon)

Rhys Holden (Kingdomhearts91 (Thanks Harper ))

Angelo "Angel" Lockhart (ninaxwings)

* * *

The warm tropical winds danced around the small harbor in Vauna Levu, one of the larger islands of Fiji. The winds danced between the palm trees and occasionally rustle the hair of a passerby. The winds were subtle enough to just wisp the blonde hair of a tall man. His eyes glanced out at the clear blue sea; he was searching for something in the distance. The man was wearing a white polo and khaki shorts; his dirty blonde hair is left hanging around his chiseled face. A few freckles are spotted along the tanned skin of his face. He flashed a white smile as a daring wind splashed him the face. The man turned around as the clap of flip-flops on the old wooden dock sounds the arrival of someone else. The man turns to look at the offending person and smiles again. It's a relatively tall girl with long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a flimsy white tank top that manages to hang off her frame. Ripped denim shorts show off her long tanned legs. On her feet are a pair of black Havaiana flip-flops.

"Garret!" She calls to the blonde boy. Garret walks over to the edge of the boat he was currently on and leans over the edge,

"Yeah Ave?" He asks as the girl walks closer.

"You will never guess who just called me!"

"… Who?"

"Martina!" Garrets attention suddenly spiked at the mention of his good friend. Martina and Garret had met a while back, at a sailing conference. Well she was at a conference about survival skills, they met up by chance. The two had so much in common, it was always a wonder to Garret why he didn't peruse the relationship further. He always assumed they would be better friends than lovers, and he was probably right. They both had rocky pasts and neither would be the best in a relationship together. As of current it was Garret's 29th birthday, and he was spending it in Fiji. He and his sister, Ave or Averi as she was better known, invited many of their closest friends. The basic plan was to start out in the island of Vauna Levu and travel to one of the smaller islands off the coast. Garret's first choice was to invite Martina, they were close and she was an expert navigator. Not to mention she was friendly with Averi. That was always a plus; Averi could be a bit of a pit bull when it came to Garret's girl friends. However luckily for Garret, Martina had always been nothing but nice to Averi. Even going so far as to invite her to a survival-training seminar. Of course that idea happened to fail, Averi has no hope with survival skills.

"What did Martina tell you?" He asked. Part of him was hoping she would reveal the secret birthday present Martina was hiding from him.

"She said a storms coming. But I don't see it," Averi mumbled as she lifts her right hand over her eyes like a visor and scans the blue colored horizon.

"Well you wouldn't if it was on the other side of the island," Garret laughs as he points in the opposite direction of Averi's view. He could vaguely make out a dark colored cloud, as it seemed to be maneuvering across the sky. Averi scowled as she spotted the dark cloud and pulled herself onto the boat.

"Shut it," She growled, "Did you touch my stuff?" She questioned as she made her way down to the underbelly of the boat.

"No, I left all your three suitcases down there. You know I specifically remember telling all our guests bring one bag!" He called down to the underbelly of the boat.

"I'm your sister, not a guest!" Averi's voice echoed back. Garret gave a small snort and returned his gaze to the dark cloud that seemed to be moving towards his boat.

"You worried?" Garret's head shot down as he glanced at the dock. Where his sister was standing moments before was Martina. She was dressed in dark jeans and an indigo blouse that matched well with her milky brown skin. Garret smiled as he gave her another once over, her nose was wrinkled from her eyes squinting to see him. That small change made her freckled pop out at Garret. Her brown hair was kept up in a ponytail and he noticed the bottom of her hair was frizzy from the heat.

"Nah, just checkin' it out. I'll be good now that I have my expert navigator with me. Here let me help you with that Marty," Garret reached over the side of the boat and grasped Martina's grey suitcase.

"Thanks, Garret." She smiled at him as she climbed onto the boat. "Where's Ave?"

"Down there," he made a gesture to the open door, "counting her luggage. At least you listened. Hey Averi! Martina's here and guess what? She brought one piece of luggage!" Yelled Garret. Martina laughed as she heard some curses being flung at Garret. "She really does love me," He joked. Martina smiled and walked over to a small table that was set up by the front of the boat.

"It really should only take us a few hours to get to the small island… but still maybe we should wait until the storm passes…" She trailed off as Garret came to look over her shoulder.

"You make it sound like we're heading into a typhoon. It's a fleeting rainstorm. Come on, and plus it's my birthday. You have to do what I say!" Martina rolled her eyes at Garret.

"Fine but if you kill us all…"

"No worries, I'm the best sailor in the world. What could go wrong?"

"Oh I don't know… we sink!" The two started to laugh; knowing that was Garret said was true. He was a very good sailor and the likelihood of something going wrong was very slim. The spatter of flip-flops against the boat was heard again and the two looked over at Averi. She smiled at Martina and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry, I didn't come up before. I was securing our luggage. Are we going to head out soon?" She asked Garret.

"Yeah, we're just missing nine people." He replied. Averi rolled her eyes at her brother,

"I mean when they get here, can we sail out?"

"Well we should be able to unless you, like Marty, want to wait for the storm."

"Why wait when we can just sail right into it?" Averi quipped oozing sarcasm, "No, really I'll just leave that up to you guys. Sailings your thing…" Averi trailed of then straightened as she caught sight of three approaching figures.

"Six left!" She called back as she ran over to the three emerging figures. Averi had to squint her blue eyes to make out the faces of Skye Hopeman, Riena St. Claire and James Black. Averi waved her three friends over and couldn't help but laugh as the three walked over. James was about 6"4 in height so he was towering over the two smaller girls, so much he cast a shadow over their faces.

"Hey!" She said as the three had finally made it to the edge of the boat.

"Hey yourself Ave, it's been too long!" James smiled as he helped the two girls with their luggage. They both thanked him silently, not that Averi could blame them, James was very intimidating. James had been in the army and he had the typical look. A blonde buzz cut, tall stature, muscular, and bright blue eyes that matched Garret's so perfectly. Averi always got along with James, and she couldn't help but think that simple feature was why.

"He's over there," Averi pointed to the table, where Martina and Garret were huddled over a map, "If you're looking for him," Averi said to James as he stepped onto the boat. James gave a quick once over at the three girls standing next to him,

"I can see where I'm not wanted," He said as he walked away. Skye looked almost hurt as she craned her neck to get a better look at him,

"He's not upset is he?"

"He likes to joke," Answered Averi as she turned her attention away from James's retreating figure. "So how have you two been!" She glanced over Riena and Skye as she did this noticing they both look fairly well. Riena opened her mouth first, and then waited for the winds to stop striking at her face, it had gotten worse. Averi spared a quick look at Garret and Martina who seemed to be explaining the root to James. Averi quickly turned back to Riena as the wind stopped blowing.

"I am well," She said slowly in a heavy Spanish accent. English wasn't Riena's first language; she was in fact born in Granada, Spain to a French father and a Spanish mother. The result was beautiful, Riena has thick dark brown hair with matching eyes, all of this with her curvy figure and tanned skin made her look like a supermodel. "I have bought…this," she gestured to her long dark purple flowing skirt and black tank with her hands, "in…Fiji?" She questioned. Averi smiled,

"Close enough, we technically are in Fiji. I like the outfit!" Averi never wore things like that but had to admit Riena had taste. "Oh hey, you remember my brother Garret, right?" She questioned then turned back over to the table, "Garret!" She yelled, Garret popped his head up and looked at her with an annoyed expression. It was the same face he would make at her when they were younger and she interrupted him while he was doing something important. "You remember Riena right?" Garret met Riena's eyes and his face softened; he gave her a quick smile before returning to work. "He's busy, and worried about that cloud," She pointed to make sure Riena understood as well as Skye. While Skye looked at the darkening cloud Averi couldn't help but smile, Skye was 21 and four years younger than Averi. Past the age difference the two were as close as sisters, Skye was only about an inch shorter than Averi was and had the same sun kissed skin. They got along so well many people believed them to be sisters.

"Hey S," smiled Averi as she hugged Skye. Skye pulled away and smiled,

"You could have crushed me!" She laughed hard as she smoothed her wavy golden brown hair and wiped a tear from her grass green eyes.

"Please I'm not that strong. You two want to meet James? I know you guys walked over here with him, but he's pretty silent." Skye met Averi's eyes with a pleading look. "Of course we have plenty of time to do that…" Skye was skittish around men, she was in foster care for a while and from what Averi could gather, some unimaginable things occurred. "Hey do you two mind hanging out up here for a sec, I'll drop the luggage down below." Riena and Skye nodded as they both took a seat against the side of the boat. Riena glanced over the side of the white painted boat. The waves were becoming darker and splashed against the boat rocking it slightly.

"Do you get sea sick?" Asked Skye as she watched Riena's eyes move around the water.

"No, I am nervous… the water looks dangerous." Skye mentally agreed with Riena as the two watched the darkening waters with caution.

* * *

Gavin Quintana – McIntyre sat in the Beachcomber bar with a mixed drink in his hand and a wad of cash at his side. Gavin was surrounded by a bunch of smoking men who were trying to con the wrong man out of his money. Gavin half glanced at his watch before suddenly realizing the time. 1:45, _brilliant_ he thought, _Ave is going to kill me. _Gavin was supposed to be at the dock at 1:30, the boat was leaving at 2:30.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I have a boat to catch!" Gavin turned to look at a dark haired beauty, "And I'll see you when I get back," He winked as he grabbed a black duffel bag. Gavin ran out the door before anyone could object him for taking the money or flirting with that woman. It wasn't like being chased down was new to him; he just didn't want to bring that over to Averi and her brother Garret. He walked swiftly out on to the streets of Fiji dodging pedestrians as he raced to the harbor. Gavin glanced down at his watch for a bout a few minutes too long and crashed into someone. A tall, lean man with dark hair and eyes glared at Gavin and then his eyes widened as he realized who had crashed into him.

"Gavin,"

"Rhys," He responded as the two men stood across from each other. Gavin was about three inched taller than Rhys and had to stifle a laugh at the glare that Rhys was still holding. Gavin figured it had to do with the simple fact that Rhys and Averi were dating and that Gavin just happened to be Averi's best male friend, who occasionally flirts with her. "So Averi invited you?" Gavin questioned as he dropped the black duffel on the street.

"I'm her boyfriend," Snapped Rhys.

"Right sometimes I forget."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm her best friend, she invited me to join her and her lovely brother for his birthday cruise," Shrugged Gavin, Rhys' eyes glanced over to the bag,

"What's in it," he questioned.

"Are you kidding, what are you security?" Rhys' eyes narrowed again,

"I'm no idiot, I know what you used to do for a living. And I swear if you get Averi involved in anything…"

"Chill out! Look I haven't gotten her involved yet have I? And she is my friend, I would never hurt her." Rhys glared once again his dark brown eyes scanning Gavin's face for a trace of a lie.

"For your sake I certainly hope so." Gavin stood for a few moments in the street watching as Rhys walked away. Sure Gavin could take him in a fight, but he had to admit Rhys could be threatening when he wanted to be. Maybe he learned from his father, the lovely California state senator, who Gavin thought was just a corrupt as anyone Capitol Hill. Gavin ran some fingers through his dark hair and he checked his silver watch once more. 2:00, he had thirty minutes, well maybe they wouldn't leave without him. Gavin picked up his black bag and walked the rest of the way to the down to the docks. When he reached the docks he noticed it was pretty abandoned, except for the white boat, which seemed to be bursting with people. He figured that it was because of the large black cloud creeping its way to the harbor. As Gavin approached the boat he noticed Rhys again, speaking to another man who he had met once before. The other guy, Angelo maybe, had brownish hair that went to his shoulders. Angelo looked almost exotic; he had tanned skin and blue eyes. He also had, from what Gavin noticed, some sort of bug wings peaking through his white tank and a nose piercing. Gavin hopped helped himself on to the boat and walked over to Rhys and Angelo.

"How long has it been Rhys? 10 minutes maybe?" He questioned, Rhys' eyes darkened as he walked away. Gavin chuckled to himself and then turned his attention to Angelo, "Angelo right?" Gavin questioned.

"Angel actually," He smiled. Gavin's lip twitched as Angel corrected him. "You're Gavin right, Averi's friend?" He questioned.

"Yeah… so how do you know Averi?"

"Oh I don't really, Garret invited me, he used to date my sister Simone, but they broke up."

"And you stayed friends with him? Impressive."

"Not everyone's as rude as you Gav." Gavin turned around and smiled at Averi who was slowly approaching them.

"Hey, I'm just saying how impressed I am. It just seems strange for me." Averi laughed and reached her hand out to Angel,

"Hey Angel it's been years." Angel smiled at her and shook her hand lightly,

"It has, how have you been?"

"Alright, you know the usual stuff. Garret's over there if you were looking for him," Averi pointed to where her brother was looking out over the bow of the boat.

"It's okay, he looks busy." Averi turned to glance at her brother who was concentrating on the blue skies ahead instead of the dark clouds which she knew was moving ever closer.

"I'll go check on him and see if we'll be heading out soon!" Averi walked swiftly away from the two guys. As she walked to the boat she saw that Skye and Riena were talking happily. She was glad they were getting along; they both meant so much to Averi. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James and Rhys talking, well Rhys was talking James was listening carefully. Martina however was nowhere to be seen. Averi walked up the railing along the bow and leaned over.

"What's wrong now, missing another piece of luggage?" Joked Garret.

"Just wondering when we'll be setting out."

"I figure you would have wanted to stay put, you know wait the storm out." Averi sighed and looked at her brother.

"I do. But I'm not the sailor here. If you think we'll be safe then I'm okay with it."

"I'd never let anything hurt you Ave, you know that. Why are you so nervous all of the sudden though, is it that plane crash that they found around here?" Averi rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet and looked down,

"You'll never guess who found that plane."

"Who?"

"Charles Widmore…" Garret turned back to make sure none of their friends were listening before speaking,

"I don't see why that should concern you, or me."

"He was dad's old partner. You remember don't you? Dad used to kill people for him." Garret grabbed Averi's arm harshly,

"You need to be quiet about that. You know what Widmore did to our father once he told us."

"He is no where near us… he can't so anything." Garret took a deep breath,

"So that's why you're worried, because Widmore found that plane?"

"Yeah, it just seems weird."

"It was a plane crash Averi. It's weird because it's not suppose to happen."

"No, that's not why. There had to be some survivors and they haven't even released the black box."

"Well maybe they didn't find it okay, what happened happened. It's all fate."

"You believe in fate?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's not your thing brother dearest." Laughed Averi.

"Yeah well the thing about fate is it's unbelievable, unpredictable and it brings us to places we could never imagine. And you know me sis, I love adventure!"

"And you know me, I'd rather not be trekking through a dangerous jungle."

"Which is why we get along so well!" Laughed Garret as he pulled Averi into a hug.

"I guess opposites do attract," Averi agreed. She pulled away from Garret who took one last glance at the dark cloud before looking out at the clear sea.

"Go tell everyone we're setting sail. This is going to be the greatest trip ever!"


	3. Lost and  Found?

Rhys woke up face down on the ground. The first thing that he realized was that he was soaking wet. He pushed himself up into a standing position and stared out at what was in front of him. He seemed to be in the middle of a vast green jungle. It was hot and humid here and his jeans and white polo were sticking to his body. He turned around and almost fell over. There was an alcove in the forest and it lead out into the water. On the beach of this alcove was a white sail boat with a large hole in its side. The same white boat he had left Fiji on. Next to the boat were two blonde bodies lying by the ocean. Rhys ran to the bodies and flipped the mover, Garret and Averi. Rhys reached down and moved the hair out of Averi's face, he shook her lightly and slowly her blue eyes opened.

"Rhys?" She asked groggily.

"Averi are you okay?" He gasped out surveying her body for damage, she seemed okay.

"Yeah why? Where are we?" She asked as she looked around. Her eyes met the broken boat and realization dawned on her, "Garret!" She cried then clutched her head.

"Your lightheaded, stay put. Garret's fine, he's over there." Rhys pointed to the other body, Garret's chest was moving in steady beats up and down.

"What about the others?" Asked Averi as she looked around. Rhys had forgotten about them, not that any of them mattered to him. Averi was okay and so was he, that's all that ever mattered.

"I don't know…"

"You have to find Skye," Averi clutched her head again, "Please." Rhys looked at her with his brown eyes then sighed,

"Brownish hair right?"

"Yeah, hurry please." Averi watched as Rhys walked away. She crawled towards Garret and shook him awake. Garret immediately shot up, then laid back down just as fast,

"Should not have done that…. Why are you wet?" He asked Averi who looked like she might cry. "Aves what's wrong?"

"Garret, I think we crashed."

* * *

Gavin woke up suddenly spitting out salt water as a warm wave rushed over his face. He wiped his mouth and looked around. Next to him was Martina, her dark hair was covering her face and Gavin cursed himself as he pulled her up to the beach. _We must have crashed somewhere because of that storm, _thought Gavin, _I'm going to kill Garret. _Gavin brushed the hair out of Martina's face and crouched down near her face. No breath. _Shit… _Gavin placed his hands on her stomach and pumped his hands up and down, nothing. _Here goes nothing _he thought. Gavin held Martina's nose and breathed into her mouth. After a few minutes of this Martina's eyes shot open and she shoved Gavin off with such force he flew backwards.

"What was that!" She cried at him as she wiped her mouth.

"That was me saving your life darling. Feel free to thank me anytime," He grumbled.

"What happened?" Asked Martina as she pulled herself off the ground. She steadied herself with a nearby tree as she glanced at Gavin.

"I guess when the storm hit, Garret lost control and we crashed on this island. I wouldn't worry though, we're probably on one of the smaller Fijian islands."

"Who said I was worried?" Asked Martina.

"Nobody, but if you ever are, I'd be happy to comfort you…" Gavin smirked his blue eyes shining.

"Oh get a life," she snapped. "We have to find the others."

* * *

James woke up slowly, small hands were shaking his body and when he opened his eyes he saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Are you okay?" Questioned Riena. James nodded and pulled himself into sitting with the metal bars behind him. They were still on the boat. "He is still sleeping," Riena pointed to Angel who had dried blood on his forehead. James peered at the head wound as he approached Angel. The bleeding had stopped and the remaining blood was becoming a thin coat of rust on his skin. James figured he must have been out a while for the wound to stop bleeding and for the blood to dry like this.

"Where are we?" Asked James. He gathered they weren't at sea anymore. The storm must have blown them away. The deck didn't look to rough, but the door to the hull had been blown clean off.

"The island," Riena pointed out. Beyond her slim finger was a grouping of trees, a jungle maybe, and a small mountain range. The whole scene was covered in plants. "Where are the others?" She questioned. James stood up and looked over the side of the boat. Averi and Garret sat talking to a standing Rhys and an unconscious Skye.

"Some are down there, come on. We'll come back for him." James pointed at Angel before reaching his hand out to Riena.

* * *

"So we crashed on some small Island, great!" Muttered Rhys as he sat down. This was seriously pissing him off, he was wet and hot, not to mention he had to carry an unconscious girl a mile back to the beach.

"Chill Rhys, it's probably just one of the Fijian islands. Once we find everyone we'll find a road and then a city," Insisted Garret.

"Trust me, I heard no cars in that place," said Rhys as he pointed to the clearing which he exited a few minutes ago.

"Both of you calm down. Please," She reached for Rhys hand and laced her fingers around his. "Thank you for getting Skye." Rhys shrugged and looked away angrily. Garret swallowed and then looked around,

"So then, our first priority is finding the others. We're missing, Martina, Riena, James, Angel and Gavin." Rhys made a grumbling noise at Gavin's name and Averi squeezed his hand.

"Rhys,"

"Don't… you know I hate him." Averi studied Rhys' features; his black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin gave off the aura of anger, the almost antithesis of Gavin's warm and joking personality. It was no wonder that they never got along, it didn't help of course that Rhys was very possessive.

"They couldn't have gone very far, everyone should be at least in the mile radius of the boat… look there's James and Riena!" Pointed Garret. Averi's head shot around and she ran over to the approaching figures.

"Are you guys okay?" She called. Riena nodded.

"We are, we were on the deck of the boat. However Angel seems to be unconscious… we left him there, we didn't know if it was safe to move him. He had a head wound."

"Are you serious?" Gasped Averi.

"What's wrong?" Garret asked as he walked over, Rhys close behind.

"Angel's unconscious up on the deck…"

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" groaned Rhys. "What do we do now?"

"We find a town and then a doctor… but I don't want to leave until we've found Martina and Gavin."

"I'm sure they can both take care of themselves, well Martina can…" Rhys trailed off. Averi smacked his upper arm with a glare. He smiled back at her pleasantly.

"Is that them?" Questioned Riena as she pointed behind the three. Everyone turned to face where Riena was pointing. Sure enough Martina and Gavin had emerged from the forest. Martina's' pace was fast and the look on her face made everyone step back. Gavin however seemed to be babbling away about something and occasionally tried to reach out and touch Martina's arm. The two made their way to the group and Martina once again side stepped Gavin's arm.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, mentally counting the group. Two were missing.

"Sort of," Garret started, "Angel's unconscious up on the deck and Skye is sleeping over there," He pointed over where the two had come from. "Now that you two are here we're going to try and find a town. We figure that we're on one of the smaller islands."

"Not necessarily, the storm hit us hard, it could have blown us way off course." Silence draped over the group.

"How do you know that?" Asked James.

"I'm a navigator. Those winds were awfully strong, it wouldn't surprise me if we weren't on a Fijian island at all."

"Great," groaned Rhys as he rubbed his head.

"Well maybe we are on an island… it's a possibility right?" Asked Averi as she rubbed Rhys' back.

"A slim one, but there is a chance," agreed Martina.

"Either way there should be people here, we need to find a doctor for Angelo anyway. So I suggest we split up gang!" Garret announced as he pulled a small compass from his pocket.

"You sound like Fred from Scooby-Doo," Averi laughed. Garret rolled his eyes at her.

"Okay, Gavin, Martina, Rhys you three are with me. James watch my sister."

"Shouldn't I watch Averi?" Asked Rhys as he eyed James.

"I want you with me, you've always been good with direction, here." Garret tossed the small compass into Rhys' hands.

"Shouldn't Martina be leading us?" Asked Gavin, "I find it hard to believe _he _is good at anything except complaining."

"Actually, Rhys used to hike trails all the time. He's the best one here at that, Martina's better at dealing with the ocean." Martina laughed,

"True."

"So the senator's son knows his way around a forest, interesting." Rhys scowled at Gavin before turning back to Averi,

"Don't wander off. We don't know what's in this jungle."

"What on earth could be? Polar bears?"

"Wrong environment sis!" Called Garret. Averi glared at him before kissing Rhys.

"Just stay here for me okay?" He asked. She smiled and hugged him.

"Anything for you." Rhys walked away with the others. James watched from his spot against the boat as the four disappeared into the jungle. Riena had disappeared into the hull and was looking for luggage, as he lost sight of the others.

"Do you need help?" James asked her. The hull was dark and he could just make out Riena's figure.

"No I am almost done." James smiled as he stepped out of the hull. He walked over to wear Averi was crouched over Skye.

"Is she okay?" Averi looked up,

"She's breathing. Garret said I should just let her sleep… what do you think?"

"As long as she's okay that might be best. This could come up as a bit of a shock to her. She's about 21 right?"

"Yeah you're good James… so where do you think we are?" Averi asked.

"We're on some island, as long as it's populated we'll be okay."

"And if it's not?"

"Well nobody knows we're here. It's not like we were on a cruise boat or a commercial airplane. If this place isn't populated we could be here for a very long time."

* * *

The four had been walking in silence for over an hour. Luckily the sun hadn't started to set, but Martina figured in about an hour it would. Suddenly Rhys stopped and turned to Garret.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. If there were a town we would have hit something, a street, a car, a person. But there's nothing, we should head back. Don't you have some sort of a radio?"

"Assuming it survived the crash then yes. But there has to be something out here!" Groaned Garret. "I mean what are the chances that we are on a non-populated island!"

"High ones, many people don't start civilizations on the smaller islands," Gavin interjected.

"This doesn't concern you!" Sneered Rhys.

"It doesn't concern me! Are you kidding? I'm stuck here too idiot!" Yelled Gavin his blue eyes glinting.

"Just shut up! We are trying to figure this out!" Growled Rhys.

"All you're doing is yelling at Garret!"

"I swear I am so sick of you. I am going to," suddenly a knife slashed through the space between Gavin and Rhys.

* * *

James and Averi had been talking for a few hours as they waited for the others to return. James was entertaining her with some of his less violent war stories. Averi stared enthralled at a particularly interesting hostage situation when Riena repapered from the boat.

"I found medicine!" She called and held up a white bag with a red cross on it. The two immediately stood up and walked over to Riena. James took the bag from her hand. Averi and Riena watched as James opened the bag. Inside were ointments, scissors, bandages, gauze and tape.

"This is great, unfortunately it's a bit wet. I'm going to go check on Angelo. You two go check on Skye. I'll be back down in a few minutes." Riena and Averi walked back over to the beach where Skye was.

"Maybe we should wake her up?" Asked Averi as she brushed some hair from Skye's face. Riena however shook her head.

"We could be found... we should let her rest."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Averi plopped herself down next to Skye and Riena. Her eyes scanned the calm waters as a brezze blew past the three girls. "It's hard to believe a little while ago the sea was so violent." Riena nodded and laid down on the sand. She had lost her shoes in the crash, her feet were starting to hurt from the hot sand. She dug her feet into the lower layers of sand and waited for the coolness to take effect. The two girls sat in silence, the only noises were the sea waves, James moving around on the boat and Skye's deep breaths.

* * *

Rhys and Gavin stood staring at the knife, which had lodged itself in a tree trunk. Martina moved herself closer to Garret whose mouth was hanging open.

"What was that?" Asked Garret as he took a step closer to the tree.

"Someone threw a knife..." Martina answered. She watched as Rhys stiffened and Gavin's blue eyes widened. They weren't alone here anymore. Suddenly a rustling in the bushes made everyone turn to the direction where the knife came from. A tall, bald, older man, maybe in his late 40's and a 30 something Arab man came walking out of the bushes. The two men were wearing dirty clothes, which made them look even tougher. The bald man stepped forward. The tall Arab surveyed Martina, Gavin, Rhys and Garret, his eyes resting on each of them for a few seconds. Gavin's eyes glanced at the Arab's hands; he had some rope and a gun. The same thought was running through each of their minds. This is not good. Garret moved to stand in front of Martina, while the other two turned to face the bald man and the Arab. The bald man opened his mouth to speak,

"And who might you all be?"


	4. Aftermath

**A/N: Check out my profile for the banner I made. It's kind of lame, but it's the best I could do, the actors are the following:**

**Averi Montgomery (Adrienne Palicki)**

**Garret Montgomery (Alex Pettyfer) **

**Martina Estefania Diaz-Correra (Rosario Dawson)**

**James Black (Alexander Skarsgard)**

**Skye Hopeman (Arielle Kebbel)**

**Riena St. Claire (Penelope Cruz)**

**Gavin Quintana – McIntyre (Benicio Del Toro)**

**Rhys Holden (Joseph Gordon-Levitt)**

**Angelo "Angel" Lockhart (Adrian Grenier)**

**

* * *

**

Averi stared up at the dimming skyline as the sun moved ever so slowly down into the water. Riena had fallen asleep next to Skye who still hadn't woken up. James was sitting by the edge of the forest with a bunch of wood. He was trying to start a fire, he had treated Angel's head wound to the best oh his ability, but Angel seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Averi picked herself off of the sandy beach and walked over to James.

"When are they coming back? It's getting dark." James looked up from his newly lit fire and glanced out at the jungle.

"Soon hopefully, it's been at least three hours. Either way they will see the smoke and that will lead them back fast."

"Have you checked on Angel yet?" She asked. James shook his head and ran his hand through his blonde buzz cut.

"No, hopefully the others will come back with a doctor, or some medicine to help his fever. The Advil was all gone in the pack."

"My fault, I get headaches a lot when I sail. I was meaning to pick some more up on the island but I forgot…"

"It's okay, if worse comes to worse I can wet a cloth and put it on his head, you know what. I'm going to go check on him now." James excused himself and walked over the boat. He went through the hole in the hull, which was filled with seawater and baggage, and climbed the stairs. Angelo was still on the deck, twitching slightly. James suspected it was from the fever, he was no doctor, but being in the army he had some medical experience. James reached his hand over Angel's forehead. He was burning up, he moved to leave and get water when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"The other's…they're in trouble." Angel managed to groan out.

"How do you know that?" Asked James his blue eyes narrowing.

"Hurry…" And with that Angel slipped back into unconsciousness. James stood up and called out for Averi to get a wet cloth and come help Angel. He passed her as she was running to the boat.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, a wet shirt in her hand.

"To find the others,"

"Garret told you to stay and you said they would come back!" Averi half yelled.

"Calm down. What I need you to do is watch Angel and wake Riena and Skye. You need to tell them to keep the fire going!" With that James bolted off into the dark jungle. Averi stared at him for a few minutes, a sudden rush of fear exploded within her. She was all alone… she ran to Riena and shook her awake. Riena's eyes flew open and she had a dazed look on her face.

"Wake Skye and watch the fire," Averi pointed out the red flames, "Keep it alive!" She ushered and ran off into the boat. Riena turned to the slumbering body of Skye and lightly shook her awake.

"Hey Riena, I must have dozed off. I had the craziest dream… I'll tell you about it later, are we at the island?" Skye asked as she squinted her eyes in the new forming darkness.

"We are on an island. Not the island." Skye looked at Riena confused, and then she noticed the boat.

"Oh my god! Where's everyone? Where's Averi?"

"Averi is up there," Riena pointed to the boat, "With Angel. I do not know where the others are." Skye glanced at the jungle,

"Did they go in there?"

"Yes… but we must worry about the fire. Averi said we must keep it going…" Riena and Skye made their way to the fire. Skye's eyes widened as she examined her surroundings. She had no idea where they were and was starting to get worried. Everyone seemed to have disappeared on her. She sat next to Riena by the fire and lost herself in the glowing flames.

* * *

James ran through the forest looking for anything to tell him where he was or where Garret and the others went. He cursed himself for not making some sort of a torch. The sky was dark already, he could barley see the smoke of the fire in the sky. _What the hell do I do? _He wondered as he ventured deeper into the jungle. The ran right into a clearing, it was eerie silent here. However he was thankful for the moonlight that seemed to light up the area. James spun around suddenly as he heard a strange, almost mechanical noise. He glanced around, readying himself for anything, but he saw nothing. He heard the sound again and spun around. James couldn't believe his eyes…

"Sam?" It was Sam, James best friend in the entire world. But this was impossible, Sam was dead.

* * *

"I am going to kill you when we get out of these ropes!" Yelled Rhys, his dark eyes smoldering as he struggled against the tight bonds that held him and Gavin to a tree.

"How the hell is this my fault?" Growled Gavin.

"You punched the Arab and got us tied up, Martina knocked out and Garret beaten up!" Rhys growled.

"Oh so it's my fault we're stuck like this, you calling him a terrorist had nothing to do with it!"

"He was harassing me!"

"Yeah well incase you haven't noticed not all Arabs are terrorists!"

"Well this guy is acting like one!"

"Will you two shut up!" Gavin and Rhys turned their heads to look at Garret; his handsome face was bloodied and bruised from his torture session. They didn't tie Garret up; they beat him enough to insure he wouldn't move. "When they come back with their friend, we need to be gone by then. Can you two move?"

"If I could I wouldn't be stuck to this tree," growled Rhys.

"Same here, the last place I want to be is with him," spat Gavin.

"Okay, I get neither of you two can move," Garret winced as he tried to move his arm. "What about Martina, is she any closer to waking up?" The two men had left Martina lying by Gavin's feet. The Arab had knocked her unconscious in the beginning. Garret supposed it was to save her the pain of interrogation.

Gavin looked down at Martina's face, he smiled, she looked harmless when she was sleeping. He nudged her face lightly at first, but then gave a small kick with his foot. Martina's eyes shot open and she grabbed Gavin's leg in a vice grip. Gavin kicked his leg away and glared.

"What the hell?"

"What the hell?" Mocked Martina, "You kicked me with your foot!"

"I was waking you up!"

"Is that how you wake people up, by kicking them?"

"Enough!" Hissed Garret, Martina looked over at him and gasped. "You need to untie them… do any of you have something sharp?"

"I have a knife in my left shoe," Gavin responded as he edged his foot slowly towards Martina.

"Why do you have a knife in your shoe," Asked Rhys, who was scowling in the dark.

"In case I run into trouble…" Gavin answered

"You mean trouble you caused yourself?" Rhys shot back

"I'd love to cause you some trouble," Spat out Gavin.

"Enough!" Yelled Martina as she yanked Gavin's boot off. "If we're going to escape we need to be quiet!" She hissed.

"Who said anything about escaping?" Martina dropped the shoe, Garret and Rhys craned their heads and Gavin cursed under his breath. The Arab was back with the bald man and someone else…someone Gavin couldn't quite make out yet in the darkness.

* * *

"Sam?" James questioned again as he walked slowly towards his friend.

"Go home James…" Sam said in a monotone voice.

"How are you here, I watched you die in that bomb…"

"Go home James…" Sam said again. James took another step towards Sam and reached out his hand, Sam evaded it swiftly.

"Sam… are you real?" James asked his voice cracking; he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He was shaking he couldn't loose Sam again. He had to know if this was real. "Please, answer me!" Cried James.

"Go home James, you don't belong here!"

"Damnit Sam!" Yelled James. Suddenly the smell of burnt flesh filled James' nostrils, he stepped back and watched as a flash engulfed Sam. He was still there, except his skin was a bloody red and ashy grey. Few patched of hair were left on Sam's head, his clothes had been blown away and at some points Sam had no flesh at all, just burnt bone.

"Go home James…you don't belong here." The apparition called again as it vanished with the same mechanical sound as before.

"Sam…SAM!" Yelled James as he let the hot tears fall from his eyes. "Sam… come back…"

* * *

Averi sat next to Angel's sleeping body. She could just make out the silhouettes of Riena and Skye through the darkness. It had been a few hours, James still hadn't come back and there was no sign of anyone else. Averi shook a little as the thoughts of Garret and Rhys raced through her head. She held comfort in the thought that Gavin was with them, he was strong and Martina was sensible, she would never let them lead each other into danger. She glanced back at Angel, who seemed to be sleeping soundly,

"At least one of us will," She thought out loud. Averi leaned back against the side of the rail and let her eyes close for a few minutes. Within the first few seconds she was out like a light. Skye and Riena however were both up and alert, they were each waiting for someone to emerge from the jungle, they jumped at any sound.

"Do you think they will be back soon?" Asked Skye. Riena shrugged,

"They have been gone for a long time. How long can it take?"

* * *

"So you four thought it would be fun to escape?" The Arab man said as he snatched the shoe from the ground.

"No we thought it would be fun to get beat up after you caught us," Martina smiled.

"Come now Sayid, you aren't going to hurt Betty La Fae are you?" A southern voice drawled from the darkness. Gavin's eyes widened. He knew that voice…

"Sawyer?" Gavin called. The rustling in the trees stopped as tall, handsome blue-eyed blonde haired man walked out. The man looked relatively scruffy, his hair was dirty and hung around his face. The man, Sawyer, widened his eyes as he took Gavin in.

"Well well well, if it isn't Che Guevara himself!"

"You know our god damn captors!" Yelled Rhys.

"No, I know one of our captors!" Gavin yelled back.

"Both of you idiots shut the hell up!" Martina yelled.

"Feisty aren't you?" Questioned Sawyer. Martina glared at Sawyer before looking at Gavin,

"Oh yeah, you two are definitely friends." Gavin winked at Martina.

"You can be my friend to Marty." Martina looked like she was about to lunge at Gavin, when Sayid grabbed her arm. Sayid turned to look at Sawyer.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, we worked together…" Sawyer trailed off as Sayid's face dawned in recognition.

"Why am I not surprised!" Sayid muttered.

"What are you doing in Fiji?" Gavin asked. Sawyer gave a hearty laugh,

"Fiji? We are not in Fiji… we don't know where we are…"

"Then how the hell did you get here?" Asked Rhys who had finally given up on his bonds.

"Our plane crashed," The bald man said.

"What plane?" Asked Garret as he moved his heavy head.

"Oceanic Flight 815," Sayid answered. Garret sucked in a breath. _Averi was right, Widmore did set up the crash… these people are alive, they have been the whole time…_

"You're a liar!" Growled Rhys, "Oceanic Flight 815 was found everyone inside it was dead…"

"What?" The bald man exclaimed. "That's impossible, the tail section was the only part that sunk… how did they find our plane?"

"It's not impossible… I know the man who found the plane, my father used to work for him…"

"Are you saying Widmore staged it?" Asked Rhys as he met Garret's eyes.

"Whose Widmore?" Asked Sayid.

"We'll tell you, we'll tell you everything we know. But you need to untie my friends and help us… our boat crashed on this island after a storm, we have an injured person and we need to go back for the other passengers…" Garret proposed.

"Should we trust them?" Sayid asked Locke, but then glanced at Sawyer.

"I've known Gavin for years, he's the one person I trusted enough to work with… yeah we can trust 'em." Sayid took the knife from Gavin's shoe and sliced the ropes holding Rhys and Gavin. Rhys rubbed him arms as he sat on the ground as Gavin walked over to Sawyer and give him a quick hug.

"How've you been Sawyer?"

"I'll tell ya all about it once we get ta' our camp," Sayid helped Garret up who shoved him away.

"I don't trust you," snapped Garret as he leaned himself against a tree.

"Locke I'm going to take him back to Jack, maybe he can fix him up."

"Hell no I'm not going alone with you!" Yelled Garret.

"Then I'll come too." Martina offered as she walked over to help out Garret.

"Then it's settled," Sayid spoke, "I will take these to back to Jack. Locke, Sawyer you follow those two back to camp. Once you gather their friends bring them back to the beach. Got it?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Sawyer mock saluted as Sayid glared. Sawyer turned back to Gavin and Rhys, "So which way's your boat?"

* * *

James slowly made his way back to the alcove. He walked solemnly back towards the dark smoke that trailed off from the fire he had left behind. When James finally reached the beach he noticed that Riena and Skye had pulled the entire luggage from the hull of the ship. The fire was just smoldering ash now, James had to turn his head away as flashes of Sam reached his eyes again. He sped up as he approached the girls.

"I see you two forgot about the fire…" Skye jumped away and dropped her head.

"Sorry… we forgot," Skye apologized.

"Don't worry about it…did you also lose Averi?" James asked.

"Sorry, she's sleeping up on deck should I wake her up?"

"No, I'm kidding. It's okay. I was just wondering. Did any of you find anything else?" He asked.

"No, just clothes…" Riena responded as she sorted through her clothing. James looked around and found his blue suitcase. He pulled it out of the pile and tossed it aside. A sudden rustling was heard from the bushes, James and the girls turned to look in the direction. It was Rhys, Gavin and two other men James didn't recognize. Rhys was in the front; he stomped on the sand right up to James,

"Where's Averi?" He asked, his dark eyes narrowing.

"On the deck, who are they?"

"I don't know," sighed Rhys as he ran a hand through his dark hair, "Ask _him,_" Rhys nodded in the direction of Gavin who was joking with the tall blonde man. James watched as Rhys climbed on to the deck. "Stay here you two… Gavin!" He called. Gavin turned his blue eyes away towards James.

"Hey we found people!" He smiled. "This is my friend Sawyer, he's going to help us." James slowly approached Sawyer, then held out his hand,

"James Black… it's nice to meet you. Do any of you have a doctor? We have someone in need of a doctor up on the boat."

"How is Angel?" Asked Gavin as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sure I can help the little lady," Smiled Sawyer as he glanced up at the deck.

"Sawyer, Angel is a boy…"

"But Angel is a girls name… how the hell does that work?" Sawyer exclaimed.

"It's a nickname… who is that?" James asked and looked at the bald man.

"That's Locke, he's our resident hunter. He's here to help," Insists Sawyer. James looked Sawyer and Locke over,

"Great then you two can start helping us."

* * *

Rhys climbed up the stairs and glanced at the twitching form of Angel. He stepped over his body and kissed Averi's face lightly. Averi's eyes fluttered open,

"You're back… took you long enough," She smiled as she touched his check.

"We were held up by some friends of Gavin…"

"How does he know anyone on this island?" Averi asked as she slowly stood up.

"It's a long story… I'll let Garret tell it to you when we reach him…"

"Why not Gavin, and where is Garret?"

"Garret and Martina left with one of them… when we reach their camp, Garret will explain everything," Rhys helped Averi up. "Come on, let's go."

"What about Angel?"

"Who cares, the others will deal with him. I want to get you off this boat." Averi and Rhys walked together off the boat. She leaned against him as they walked over to the gathered group and passed a bald man walking towards the boat,

"What's he doing?" Averi asked.

"Dealing with Angel… come on."

Riena and Skye were talking to James who stood next to a tall blonde man and Gavin.

"Hey A!" Gavin called and hugged Averi as he smirked at Rhys. "I missed you, this is my friend Sawyer. Sawyer Averi, Averi Sawyer."

"Nice to meet you,"

"Well howdy there Princess. Damn Gavin you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" Gavin laughed as Rhys let out a low growl and grabbed Averi's hand.

"Nah, contrary to popular belief we're just friends."

"I didn't realize anyone thought you two were together," Snipped Rhys. Gavin turned to look at him with a smile on his lips,

"Well you know she's so happy with me."

"What are you getting at!"

"You know very well what I'm getting at Rhys!" Gavin started

"You better back the hell of Gavin!" Snarled Rhys

"Enough," Averi snapped as she shoved Gavin away from Rhys. "Both of you are acting like children!"

"Can we just go?" Asked Rhys as he impatiently glanced back at the boat.

"We have to wait for Locke and Angel," James informed them. "Then we can go."

* * *

"How much further is your camp?" Asked Martina as she and Sayid helped pull Garret along.

"Not much farther, we would be there faster if he could walk…"

"Well if you hadn't beaten me so bad we wouldn't be in this situation," Snarled Garret. Martina tensed, Garret was obviously angry with this man, but really who could blame him?

"I didn't know who you people were," Sayid explained.

"Common courtesy is asking," Garret snapped right back as he blew his damp blonde hair from his eyes. The three walked in silence, soon Martina could see some lights in the distance, _A fire, we must be here_ she thought.

"Here we are," Sayid said as if responding to her thought. "Put him here. I'm going to go get Jack." Before Martina could ask who Jack was Sayid had fled.

"Are you okay?" She asked Garret, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, as long as there is no internal bleeding, I'll be good as new…"

"Whose Widmore?" Martina asked after some silence.

"Can I tell you tomorrow, it's a long story. I'm tired." She smiled and pushed Garrets dirty hair back.

"Of course. You have all the time in the world. We're going to get through this…"

"You think so?" Garret laughed.

"I know so. You and me, we're fighters."

"Good to know, you think so highly of me," Garret joked as he leaned against Martina's shoulder.

"You are a fighter Garret… I would never lie to you about that."

"So you'd lie to me about other things?" Joked Garret.

"Just go to sleep, I'll wake you when Sayid comes back with this Jack person."

"You're my best friend you know that right?"

"You're delirious from the pain."

"Your right," laughed Garret. "Wake me up when it's morning."

"Will do." Martina listened as Garret's breathing slowed and slowly molded into her shoulder. As much as Martina tried to rest and wait for Sayid, she couldn't stop thinking that tomorrow was going to change everything.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make my life! Please let me know what you guys think! And if anyone wants to make an awesome banner for me. I'd be forever in your debt! - Alexa**


	5. Brother Dearest

**A/N: I think all the problems with the banner have been fixed! Enjoy the story guys! And remember I'm accepting freighter OCs, they're coming up soon!**

**

* * *

**

Martina watched on as Jack, who she learned was the resident doctor, started to clean off Garret's wounds. He had the same haircut and color as Rhys, dark and in a buzz cut. However Jack looked more responsible and kinder than Rhys ever did. Jack had placed Garret by a warm fire, near a bag of water. Slowly but surely, the tanned face was peaking through the dark blood.

"I'm afraid Sayid, might have overdone it. I'm sorry… he should be okay though. Once I clean him up I can assess the damage."

"Thank you for helping him. I'm sorry Sayid had to wake you up," Martina apologized as she brushed Garret's blonde hair from his eyes. Jack glanced at the motion for a few seconds before he dipped the rag in some water.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Martina looked up startled and let out a small laugh.

"He's one of my best friends... I'm just worried about him. I didn't see exactly what Sayid did to him. They knocked me out." Jack looked up startled as he pulled the cloth away from Garret's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Me? No, I'm fine. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me," There was a small silence, "So you have any idea when he'll wake up?" Jack exhaled and blinked a few times as to erase the sleep from his mind.

"I'm not sure, the wounds look very serious. I have some painkillers to give him when he wakes up. He most likely fainted as a result of pain and exhaustion, which means he should be out for a while. You said he fell asleep right before I cam over?" Martina nodded her head,

"Yeah, Sayid and I had been dragging him to camp, I'd say it was a couple of miles at least. Our boat crashed at least five miles away from that point… that bald man was going to get the rest of our group… him and a Sawyer?" Jack stiffened and shoved the cloth into the water violently, splashing water on Martina's dirty face.

"Sorry. Your friends will be in good hands with Locke; he's the bald man. Sawyer isn't the most responsible person in the world," Distain was thick in Jacks voice, "However he should be able to protect them."

"From what? What's out there?" Demanded Martina as she edged closer to Jack.

"…Nothing to really worry about, well at least not yet… Are you hungry? We have some roast boar. Sawyer and another man, Desmond caught it yesterday. We managed to save some. I'm sure Sayid wouldn't mind showing you where it is. I think he feels bad about this…"

"Well he should," Snapped Martina, "He tied up two of us, knocked me out and attacked Garret." Jack leaned back on his hands as he draped the wet cloth over Garret's eyes.

"You need to understand, we've been stuck on this island for months now. You're some of the first people we've seen and,"

"Wait! 'Some of the first people?' who are the first?" Martina demanded. She watched as Jack's eyes adverted from her face.

"I don't think I should tell you…" Jack trailed off.

"You must be kidding! If there are other people out there who can help us then I and my friends deserve to now!"

"That's the thing Martina, they don't want to help us. They want to kill us."

* * *

Locke walked behind Sawyer and the large group from the boat. As he carried the unconscious man he listened into the conversations. The two girls, Riena and Skye were both trying to piece together what the remembered from the crash. The blonde haired girl, Averi was walking with the boy he tied up earlier, Rhys. Neither of them seemed to be talking; however he held her hand tightly. Locke watched the blonde man very carefully, he over heard him telling Sawyer he used to be in the army. Locke figured he would have to keep his eye on this one. He didn't seem as naïve as the others, it was if he had already experienced the islands power. He occasionally glanced in the direction of rustling, as if he was looking for something, or someone. Now there was the matter of Sawyer's friend Gavin. Locke couldn't help but feel it was fated that these two meet on the island. After all what are the chances of those two finding each other again?

Gavin laughed in the darkness as he listened to Sawyer tell tales of his adventures.

"And like I said, we had all trekked up the mountain and there it was, a damn polar bear? Can you believe it? A damn polar bear in this neck of the woods. I took the gun and shot 'em down." Sawyer explained, hand motions and all. Gavin laughed,

"You have to be kidding, a polar bear here? How the hell is that possible?"

"You remember when I told you about those crazy people livin out on the other island? Well when they kidnapped doc, freckles and me they kept me in a polar bear cage. Though they claim it was here before them…"

"And you believed them? They kidnapped you, however I want to meet this freckles of yours. She hot?"

"Hottest on the island. She's got a real mouth on her too. Mouths off a lot, you'd like her."

"She's all yours, I've got my eye on another prize…"

"That feisty chick from before?"

"Maybe, I'll have to see what kind of ladies you're keeping from me," Gavin joked as he punched Sawyer's arm. Rhys glared daggers at Gavin and mumbled idiots. Whether or not Gavin heard him was unclear as he kept walking forward, without so much as a glance. Rhys turned his head backwards and glanced at Locke,

"How much further?" He called through the night. Locke craned his neck,

"Not far, I think it should be just beyond the clearing. Your friends should have arrived by now." Averi's eyes brightened as she pulled Rhys forward with her.

"Good, I can see Garret, I was so worried about you two, you know," She said to Rhys. However Rhys looked the other way, he hadn't mentioned to her what happened to Garret. "Rhys, what's wrong?" There was still silence, Averi turned to look at Gavin who had picked up his pace with Sawyer trailing behind. "What happened?" Averi suddenly demanded. She stopped short, causing Gavin and Sawyer to both turn back. Skye and Riena cam running up next to Averi. James who seemed to have snapped out of his trance, stepped forward menacingly,

"What _did_ happen?" He asked. His blue eyes traveled between Gavin and Rhys, both who seemed to be looking anywhere other than James. "Well?" He questioned again.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rhys started. "Garret just ran into some trouble… nothing you need to worry about. He will be fine."

"Is he hurt?" Skye piped up, suddenly concerned for the man who she considered her brother's well-being.

"Define hurt," Gavin said as he continued to look away from the group.

"What happened to him?" James asked again, stepping towards Gavin.

"Chill out." Gavin put his hands up as if to ward James off. "It wasn't me who did it. When Sayid and Locke,"

"What did you do to my brother!" Averi rounded on Locke. "What did you do to him!" She screamed again as he ran at Locke. Rhys who held her struggling body to his chest pulled her back.

"Calm down," he growled at her. "He's going to be okay."

"What do you mean going to?" She screamed again, her blue eyes widened in madness. "Tell me what you did to him!"

"Calm down blondie," Sawyer placated as he stepped in front of Averi.

"Don't call me that!" Averi roared. Sawyer backed away and looked at Gavin for help.

"Aves, don't get mad at Sawyer he didn't do anything," Gavin said, keeping his distance from the thrashing girl.

"And how would you know?" She yelled at him.

"Because I was there!" Gavin yelled throwing his hands up. Averi stopped thrashing in Rhys' arms.

"You were there and you did nothing to help him?" She asked in a dangerously low voice.

"They tied us up," Rhys explained, suddenly Averi rounded on him.

"You were there and _you _didn't do anything!" She reached out to grab out at him, but he held her at arms reach.

"Calm down Averi. Be rational, you're being ridiculous. Don't you think if I could have helped him I would have?" He asked his eyes boring into hers. Averi stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. Rhys could feel her body relax in his hands.

"Yes… you would have."

"Exactly, so do not get mad at me. We're close you can see him again soon. I promise he'll be okay," Rhys told her.

"Yeah he wasn't even hurt that bad!" Agreed Gavin, whom Rhys shot a look at which meant, _Lay of the lies. _"Well… he'll be fixed. Sawyer was just telling me all about his good buddy the doctor!"

"I thought you said you hate this Jack person," Riena questioned.

"Well hates such a strong word chica," Sawyer winked, "It's more like a mutual dislike… kind of like Che and Metro…"

"Who the hell is metro?" exclaimed Rhys as he glared at Sawyer.

"I think he means you," Locke said as he passed with Angel. Riena and Skye giggled as they followed Locke. Skye flashed Averi a reassuring smile, which she returned without hesitation

"Where the hell does he get off calling me metrosexual?" Snapped Rhys as he walked with Averi, glaring at Riena and Skye as they ran up ahead with James.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing, it just means you take care of your appearance."

"Still just because he looks like Tarzan doesn't mean he can talk about me like that." Averi giggled and pulled Rhys along.

"Come on slowpoke!"

* * *

"What do you mean they want to kill you?" Martina whispered. "And who are _they_?"

"We call them the Others. Their leader, a man called Ben Linus, infiltrated our group, and then later kidnapped me and some of my friends. We obviously escaped but there were constant threats on our life."

"And you're not the least bit nervous that these people are living here with you?" Jack sighed.

"They are on another island near by, it's called Hydra Island," Jack explained. Martina listened intently as Jack explained his ordeal with Ben. She stopped him however after he had explained the surgery,

"You love this Kate woman."

"Excuse me?" Spluttered Jack. Martina chuckled at his sudden shock.

"She slept with Sawyer and you still went through the surgery for her."

"I did it for everyone," Jack said, he refused to look at Martina however. Martina slowly rose to her feet.

"Right, is there a place where I can sleep?" She asked Jack who seemed a little too interested in Garret's bruised arm.

"Sayid should be over there by the water. Ask him." Martina started to go then turned back again.

"Thanks again for this Jack. I won't soon forget it."

"Don't worry about it Martina. Just get some sleep." Martina walked away from Jacks makeshift hospital and walked over the water where Sayid was sitting. He suddenly turned around and stood up.

"I apologize for what I did to you and your friends," Sayid started but Martina held up a hand.

"I don't forgive you. But I do understand where you're coming from. As for the rest of your apology I suggest you save it for the others. Rhys and Gavin won't be as easy on you. Well Gavin might… since he knows your friend Sawyer."

"That man is not my friend."

"Why?"

"We got off on the wrong foot so to speak and it escalated from there…"

"Well if that's the case with all you're relationships then good luck with Garret."

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Martina looked exasperatedly at Sayid,

"Everyone seems to think that!" She exclaimed. Sayid chuckled.

"You look at him with love. I used to see that look a lot back home…" Martina turned to look at Sayid.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Sort of… her name was Nadia we were childhood friends."

"Sounds like more."

"So does you and Garret…" Martina smiled.

"Touché… but I didn't come here to argue about our pasts. I want to know if there's a place to sleep around here." Sayid gestured to the far end of the beach.

"There's a woman, a bit younger than you. Her name is Melissa you can sleep by her tent. She won't mind." The two walked in silence and Martina couldn't help but notice the small area the survivors had set up. It was like a house almost. Tents lined the jungle, there seemed to be a kitchen with boxes of food and even a ping-pong table! She looked over Sayid with interest. He was muscular and reminded her vaguely of James. He seemed like the army type.

"Were you in the army?" Martina asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Republican Guard…"

"That explains how you could take down Gavin…I've heard stories of his…adventures for lack of a better word." Sayid chuckled.

"He wasn't that hard. Him and the other man, Rhys were so distracted with each other it was no problem to tie them both down." Martina sighed. She could picture it. She bet neither Rhys nor Gavin noticed what was happening to Garret until they had been tied up. By then there was nothing they could do to stop Sayid and Locke. "You should get some sleep. I am sure the rest of the camp will want to question you." Sayid stated as the reached a small patch of land by a blue tarp. "I'll come and wake you in a few hours. Just be prepared for anything… these people are scared. They may not just go with what Jack says anymore."

"Is he your leader?" Asked Martina as she settled herself down.

"Something like that. I'll be back to wake you before dawn…sleep well."

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

"It's through here," Locke called as he stepped over some bushed. Somehow through the short distance, he had taken the lead from Sawyer and Gavin. Riena walked quietly in between Skye and James, both of whom hadn't talked to each other since the beach. Riena noticed that Skye seemed a bit nervous around the guys. She wondered if something had happened way back. Riena didn't want to ask Skye yet, but she wondered if she could help Skye. After all, she had just left her husband George in Spain. She shivered; even though the man was miles away he still scared her.

"Are you okay?" Whispered Skye. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes before turning back to Riena, "Are you cold?"

"No, just nervous," Riena lied. Skye smiled brightly,

"Don't worry about it. Garret's there and since Gavin seems to know that man we should be okay." Riena nodded.

"Watch your step!" Called Locke. Riena glanced up to see him put Angel down against a tree. "There's a rock there." Sawyer and Gavin both hopped over the rock, James followed to help Riena and Skye. The three walked over to where Angelo laid asleep. Riena glanced down at his face. He looked a little flushed, but fortunately it looked like James had patched him up fairly well.

"So where's Garret?" Rhys asked. He dug his hands in his black jeans and glanced around with narrowed eyes. Averi stood next to him looking around feverously for her brother.

"He should be with Jack," Locke informed the couple, "Over there." Everyone turned to look where Locke was pointing. A tall man was bent over Garret on the beach. The man, Jack, seemed to be wrapping Garret's left arm with bandages. Averi immediately started to run, but was yanked back by a hand on her forearm. Rhys yanked her behind him. She looked up at him; his face was contorted in a strange grimace.

"Don't," he muttered.

"Why not?" She asked him. Rhys looked away and then shot a quick glare at Sawyer who was eying the couple with a strange look.

"I don't want you to see him like this. Wait until he's been bandaged… Locke!" Rhys called, Locke turned around suddenly his eyebrows rose giving him the surprised look. "Do you have another doctor to look at him?" Question Rhys as he thrusted a finger in the direction of Angel.

" 'Fraid docs the only one we got here," Sawyer responded as he eyed Rhys. Sawyer already knew they wouldn't get along. Even now with his hands in his pockets Rhys looked defensive and aloof. These were the kind of guys back on land who Sawyer always hated. The typical rich boy who cared only about himself. It pissed Sawyer off to no end, however the girl, Averi she seemed to be his one exception. _Not that they're the dream couple _Sawyer gave Rhys one last look before turning away.

"If he's only bandaging, I can do that." James offered. He had been standing quietly this whole time. "I had to fix people up a lot in the army."

"Oh yeah? We got ourselves a jarhead. Hell I bet you and Ali would be fast friends," Sawyer noted.

"Who's Ali?" Gavin questioned, apparently not accustomed to Sawyer's nicknames for others.

"The Arab," Rhys informed him. Averi hit his arm lightly, but he paid no attention,

"Sayid," She corrected him.

"I don't think you should be on a first name basis with the man who tied me up and beat half the life out of your brother," Rhys told her. Averi glanced away, particularly at Garret's form.

"So should I go over?" James asked again. Locke shrugged,

"Why not. Here I'll take you to him." James followed Locke to where Jack had set up a small pile of medical supplies. "Jack," Whispered loudly as they approached him. Jack's head shot up once more and he gave a quick glance at James.

"I'm Jack Shepard," He introduced himself as he tied a small knot on the end of a white bandage.

"James Black. I came on the boat with Garret,"

"Figured as much. Are you the other injured one I've been hearing about?"

"Do I look injured?" Jack chuckled, as he looked him up and down.

"No, so what do you need?"

"He's here to relive you. James here was in the army. He knows how to wrap a bandage," Locke informed Jack. "The one who needs your help is over there." Locke pointed to the same tree where Garret had been lying not an hour before.

"What is that, the tree of death?" Groaned Jack, as he packed up everything but some antiseptic and clean bandages.

"Is Garret dying?" Asked James as he surveyed Jack through the corner of his eye.

"Sorry. Bad figure of speech, he'll be okay. His arms' fractured. But as long as we keep it wrapped until I can make a sling he should be okay. His wounds on the face are minor; there should be few scarring. Just wrap up his right wrist for me. That's the only deep slash. I just don't want it to get infected." With that Jack walked away with Locke and his supplies. James carefully picked up Garret's wrist and wrapped in lightly in the clean bandage. He paused for a second to apply ointment to the open wound. He was careful not to let any sand it as he glazed the wound with the ointment. He tied it lightly and set his wrist back down. James sat down with his knees up; he put his elbows on his knees and cradled his head. He was more shaken up about this than he appeared to be. First he lost Sam to a roadside bomb, and he could have lost Garret. That was the last thing he needed. Sam… was that really him back in the clearing? Or was James just going crazy?

"James?" James whipped his head up to see Riena; she had a Mango in her hand. "Sawyer and Gavin were giving fruit… I thought I would give you one," She said in her thick accent. James smiled a bit; her accent was kind of cute.

"Thank you… Jack, the doctor, said he would be alright." James explained as he noticed Riena staring at Garret.

"Good. His face looks swollen." She pointed out a puffy red cheek. James let out a small laugh.

"He looks like a chipmunk." A big puffy red chipmunk. Riena giggled,

"Is that the animal with the big cheeks?" James nodded his head yes. "Then he does. I think we're all going to sleep now." She said as she stood up, "I will see you in the morning. Have a goodnight!" James waved as he watched her go. He would try…

* * *

Averi lay awake on the sandy beach. It had been a few hours since everyone dozed off. Sawyer and Gavin had both passed out the minute they hit the sand. Riena and Skye fell asleep quickly too. James eventually came back from watching Garret and rested his head on his hands. His breathing slowed too after a bit. Angelo was still asleep. Jack had re-bandaged him, but couldn't do much until he woke in the morning. Him and Locke left soon after. Rhys had waited for Jack and Locke to leave to sleep. Now it was just her. Averi slowly inched away from Rhys. She carefully leaned up on her elbows when she was pulled into Rhys' body.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to go over there?" Rhys asked exasperated. His brown eyes bored into her blue ones.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I know you did. Will you please just wait until the morning? I've told you, you shouldn't see him like this."

"Why?" She asked him. Rhys paused and let out a sigh.

"Because he's your brother, and you love him. You don't want see him like this. It will hurt you…"

"If you were in Garret's place and he in yours Garret would let me see you!"

"Well are we in that situation? No… and anyway you've seen me beaten up. Remember? You cried every time you saw me."

"I was 20!"

"It doesn't matter. It's the same principle. Now go to sleep," Rhys ordered her. Averi gave him one last hard look before snuggling against his chest. She could still smell his cologne on his clothes and it lulled her into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Since my lovely best friend Harper asked me what song I'd pick for Rhys and Averi as a couple I thought about it. And I've decided on You Look So Fine by Garbage or Love The Way You Lie by Eminem. AND I wanted to let you guys know Smokey's going to be making some appearances with everyone's favorite dog Vincent! …And now the big question on everyone's minds, who is Melissa?**


	6. That Which is Lost

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! So my amazing cousin Averi (yes i stole her name :P) made me a wonderful banner for the story. Well it's actually just Rhys and Averi. I'm pretty sure this is her bribing me so I'll buy her a nice bday present (She'll be 16 on monday :)). Either way i uploaded it onto my photobucket account and want to share it with you all. .com/albums/yy198/AlexaR_9901/?action=view¤t;= Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

* * *

Skye felt like a sideshow attraction with all these people staring at her. Jack had woken her and the others up and gathered them around what seemed to be a makeshift kitchen. Everyone was there except for Garret and Angel, who James helped move into Jack's tent. Slowly but surely Jack had gathered the survivors of the plane crash. While Jack explained how he and his group came to the island, Skye noticed a flicker of an emotion she couldn't quite read pass over Averi's face.

"I thought your plane was found…" Averi asked once it sunk in who these people were. There was a sudden uproar in the crowd.

"What do you mean it was found?" Asked a young blonde woman, Skye noticed she had a baby in her arms.

"I mean, it was found!" Averi called over the uproar. There was a sudden silence and Jack turned to her.

"That's impossible, our plane broke off in mid air, and the majority of the parts are on the island. Only the tail section sunk." Gavin stood up and started to speak,

"I don't think you should be telling us what is and what isn't impossible. You've been stuck on this island for what… months now? She's not lying; I've seen the news coverage. The whole plane was found at the bottom of the ocean… with everyone inside dead." There was an eerie silence that filled the camp.

"Dude, that's not cool," A fat man spoke up. Skye immediately recognized him as Hugo Reyes, the man who had recently won the lottery.

"So everyone we left behind thinks we're dead?" The blonde woman asked again.

"As if they didn't already. When a plane goes missing for more than a few months, death is usually the first thought that comes to mind," Rhys added. Skye noticed he looked a bit angry about this whole thing.

"Who found the plane?" A tall brunette woman with freckles asked. She walked up to stand next to Jack and Skye saw Sawyer mouth 'Kate' to Gavin who smiled.

"Charles Widmore, he found your plane," Averi said as she looked down at her hands.

"Charles Widmore? Of Widmore Industries and Penny's father?" A Scottish man asked. He was wearing an open blue shirt and he had long shaggy brown hair. Skye thought he was in need of a shave, but then again so did everyone on this island.

"Whose penny?" Whispered a blonde boy with nail polish on.

"You know Penny?" Averi asked.

"She was my girlfriend… I'm Desmond Hume…"

"Didn't she mention him?" Averi asked Rhys who shrugged. Skye gathered whoever this Penny person was Rhys didn't care much for her.

"Let's not get off topic," Martina said as she too stood up next to Gavin. "I think we all have some questions about that staged plane crash… and why it was staged, but I want to know where we are!"

"Dude, you can't just take charge… we've got questions about this plane." Hugo told Martina.

"Charles Widmore staged a plane crash so people wouldn't find you guys. Obviously one of you pissed him off. I'm betting it was you," Rhys pointed at Desmond.

"Nice try Ritchie Rich, but Desmond was here long before we were," Sawyer informed Rhys.

"Great, so how did you get here?" He asked Desmond.

"I crashed here…"

"Good, where's you boat or helicopter? I'm sure we can fix it and leave," Rhys announced.

"You can't leave…" came a hauntingly quiet voice from the edge of the crowd, it was John Locke.

"Why the hell not?" Rhys demanded.

"The island won't let you…" Gavin suddenly burst into fits of laughter.

"You're kidding right? It's an island, an inanimate object. The only thing that could stop us is you… and I can take you."

"Going to start a fight now are we?" Rhys smirked. Gavin glared at him,

"I'm not starting a fight, genius. I'm stating the truth."

"That you're going to beat up an old man?"

"Shut the hell up Rhys," growled Gavin as he walked towards Rhys.

"Or what? What are you going to do, hit me?" Gavin lunged at Rhys side stepped him but was pulled to the ground by Gavin's hand. Gavin raised his fist to punch Rhys, ignoring Averi's yells when James tackled him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Averi yelled. "Ever since we've gotten on the boat you two have done nothing but harass each other! I'm sick of it!" Averi stormed off into the jungle. Rhys and Gavin must have both been aware of everyone's eyes on them as they both stood up awkwardly.

"Averi! Averi, wait!" Rhys yelled as he ran after her. Gavin glared at Rhys retreating figure.

"I'm sick of this. I want off this island. " Gavin growled as he walked away from the group.

"I told you. You can't leave!" Locke called out; Gavin flipped him off as he walked away. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

"So you think you know him?" Claire whispered to Melissa who was bent over the body of a blonde haired guy. His face was swollen and he had cuts up and down his arms. His left arm was wrapped in a makeshift sling that Jack had put on this morning. Claire was interested in this man, mostly because Melissa was. Melissa and Claire met on the plane crash, they were sitting next to each other and have been friends ever since.

"No, I do know him. His names Garret Montgomery, I've known him for years… I always wondered what happened to him and Averi…"

"Who's Averi?" Claire asked she sat down, Charlie was watching Aaron for her, which was nice. She would hate to wake this poor man up.

"Averi was the blonde girl who ran off into the woods. The black haired boy is Rhys, her boyfriend."

"They don't seem like a couple…"

"Well not everyone is like you and Charlie," joked Melissa as she brushed her long blonde hair out of her blue eyes. "They've been together for like six years."

"So what? They just stay together?" Melissa shook her head,

"Oh no, she loves him more than life. Rhys is just pretty jealous and well Rhys. He's not the most caring person in the world. But he'd do anything for her." Melissa explained.

"That's sweet," Claire smiled, "I would have never guessed."

"I know right?"

"…Melissa why didn't you talk to Averi when you first saw her?" Melissa looked down at Garret's face,

"They didn't know I was in Australia…they had no idea I was on Flight 815."

"And your parents didn't tell them?" Asked Claire looking concerned.

"My mom is dead, and my dad's in jail…" Melissa explained.

"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Claire reached out to touch Melissa's arm.

"It's okay, that was a while ago."

* * *

"You had to go after him didn't you? You just had to tackle Rhys didn't you Gavin!" Martina yelled. She had followed him after he stormed off. "Not only have you pissed of Averi, but now everyone else thinks you and Rhys are psycho!"

"I can't stand him! Okay? We're not meant to be friends!"

"I don't care Gavin! You and Rhys need to chill out!" Martina yelled. Gavin rounded on her and yelled,

"You have got to be kidding me! He's the obnoxious one!"

"You tackled him!" Martina yelled. "Your lucky James broke it up before it went too far!"

"Hell to James and Rhys!" He snapped.

"You need to calm down and tell me why you hate Rhys so much!" Gavin stopped,

"Why I hate him is not important."

"You need to tell someone eventually."

"Yeah well eventually is a long time away. So why don't you just piss off?" Martina stared at Gavin then shook her head,

"Whatever you want." With that Martina turned to leave. She walked swiftly down the beach. As she approached the group she noticed Riena and Skye were talking to the fat man from before and the guy with nail polish.

"Hey." Martina called as she walked over to Riena and Skye

"Martina, this is Charlie Pace and Hurley" Riena introduced the two boys. Charlie stuck out his hand,

"Charlie Pace, bass guitarist in Driveshaft, maybe you've heard of me?"

"_You Are Everybody, _Is your song right?"

"Yes!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Isn't it cool?" Skye smiled, "He's kind of like a celebrity! Averi would love meeting you. She introduced me to Driveshaft."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Charlie, "She was the blonde chick right? The one who ran out into the jungle?"

"Yeah, has she come back?" Asked Martina.

"Not yet, but Garret woke up while you were with Gavin. I don't know if Jack's letting him have visitors," Skye informed.

"Thanks," Martina ran over to Jack's tent just as he and two blonde girls were leaving it. The tall thin one looked extremely happy, like she had found a long lost family member. "I heard he wasn't allowed to have visitors," Martina snapped out staring down the two blondes.

"He's not, this is Claire and Melissa, they were in there when he woke up."

"Great, can I see him?" She asked looking at Jack.

"He's very tired,"

"I know, I just want to see him," Martina pushed. Jack sighed,

"Fine, a few minutes is all your going to get. And keep it down your other friend is in there too." Martina rushed into the tent to see Garret. He was still on the grounds, however his eyes were moving around, he smiled when he saw Martina.

"Hey, Garret," She whispered as she crawled over to him.

"Hey Marty… how do I look?"

"Like a balloon. A big red balloon," Laughed Martina.

"Super…did you meet anyone yet?" Garret asked.

"I just met two guys, Charlie and Hurley. Why?"

"I wondered if you had met Melissa?"

"Who is that?" Asked Martina suddenly. Garret smiled,

"This girl I used to know…she's on the island she's the thin blonde one."

"Doesn't sound like your type of girl." Garret laughed and then cringed,

"She's laid back, but you're right not my type of girl…. Where's Averi? I would have thought she would be busting in here with you." He sounded disappointed that his sister wasn't by his bedside.

"She ran off into the jungle…"

"What!" Exclaimed Garret, he struggled to stand up but collapsed back down. "Why?"

"Gavin and Rhys were fighting, but for real. James broke it up and Averi ran off and Rhys followed. That's basically what you've missed."

"At least Rhys is with her, still I am going to personally kill those two… did you find out how these people got here?" Garret asked after a moment.

"It's going to sound strange, you might not believe it."

"I think I'll trust you this time around. After all the last time I didn't we crashed my boat."

"You crashed your boat," Martina corrected. Garret rolled his eyes,

"Well technically the storm crashed my boat. But enough of that, who are these people?" Martina looked over Garret and sighed,

"They're the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815."

"_What_!"

* * *

"Averi!" Rhys called as he ran after her into the Jungle. "Averi STOP!" He yelled again, but she kept running. "God damn," he muttered as he ran after her. After a bit longer she finally stopped and leaned against a tree.

"Go away Rhys. I don't want to see you…" She trailed off as she took a few deep breaths.

"Do you think it's okay to just run off like that?" He asked as he walked closer, "You could've gotten yourself killed. We have no idea what's out here!"

"I'd rather be out here than back at the beach and watch you and Gavin get at it." Rhys sighed,

"He attacked me."

"You provoked him! "

"That's not my fault!" Yelled Rhys.

"Then whose fault is it?" Averi asked as she stared at Rhys. He looked away then back at her. He rubbed his temples,

"I can't stand him. You know that, you knew that when you invited him!"

"So it's my fault now?" Demanded Averi as she slid down the tree trunk.

"No, I never said that. It's his fault!" Rhys yelled.

"It has never been Gavin's fault. You have hated him from the moment I introduced you two!" Averi accused. "I love you Rhys, and you know that. But I can't stand being with someone who hates every one of my friends!"

"I don't hate him…"

"Then what is it? Why do you see it fit to harass him constantly?" Averi yelled.

"Are you taking his side?" Snapped Rhys.

"What? No! I'm asking you a question!"

"It didn't sound like that!"

"Why do you care so much if I was taking his side? Hm?" Asked Averi.

"Because you're _my _girlfriend."

"I never said that I wasn't… and what does this have to do with Gavin?"

"You know exactly what this has to do with him!" Rhys growled.

"What? You and you're insane jealousy? Is this really the cause of this?" Averi cried. "He is one of my best friends and is like a brother to me! So I can't deal with you two fighting like school children! I can't deal with you!"

"You don't mean that…" Rhys whispered. "I know you don't."

"You hid the fact that my brother was injured from me…" Averi shook as she spoke.

"It was to protect you, I explained that! I don't want you to get hurt. I do love you…" Averi looked away out into the jungle, determined to hold the tears in her eyes. She ended up crying as Rhys knelt down in front of her. "I am sorry. I don't know what else to say." Averi looked at Rhys with watery eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but let out a quiet cry. "I love you." Rhys whispered.

* * *

James was looking at the water when he heard Garret yell. He spun around and saw that Jack was running towards the small tent. In fact most people seemed to be looking in the direction of the tent. James caught up with the Jack and the two entered the tent. Martina was sitting next to Angel, who had apparently woken up from the scream. He looked completely disoriented. Garret was cursing on the ground as Jack reached over to steady him.

"Stop moving, you'll unset your arm," Jack explained. "What happened?" Jack asked Martina.

"Nothing. I was just telling him how you got here… on Oceanic Flight 815 and he flipped."

"Where are we?" Asked Angel.

"You're on beach," Jack said quickly, "Garret, I need you to stop moving, what did you do?"

"I jumped up and it hurt more than I thought I would so I collapsed back down and landed on my arm."

"Well hopefully you didn't break anything. I can't make a cast. James," Jack called. "Go back outside and ask for a woman named Juliet. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Go!" James stood up and left the tent quickly. He wanted to go back and yell at Jack, every girl here seemed to have blonde hair and blue eyes. He walked over to Sawyer who was talking animatedly with Sayid and Gavin, who still looked pissed. Gavin walked away when he saw James approaching.

"Sawyer, do you know where I can find Juliet?" He asked. Sawyer raised his eyebrows at James.

"That's need to know information soldier boy. And guess what you don't need to know." Sayid glared at Sawyer,

"Ignore him. Why do you need Juliet?"

"Jack wants her."

"Well no kidding," Sawyer mumbled. Sayid and James both shot glares at Sawyer who backed off and went in the direction of Gavin.

"She's over there, I'll come with you." Sayid started to walk with James,

"I'm fine, thanks though."

"No, really. Did Sawyer tell you about the Others?" James gave a quick nod. "Well she used to be one of them."

"What's she doing here?" James asked as they approached Juliet.

"They left her behind. Jack trusts her, so we let her stay…"

"So what Jack says goes?" James asked Sayid. Sayid smiled a little,

"Most of the time, but that doesn't mean we all agree with his choices." The two men reached Juliet and she looked up, startled. She glanced over James then turned to Sayid.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stood up.

"Jack wants you in the tent, come on." Juliet followed the two men back to Jack's makeshift hospital tent. She noticed the unconscious man from before was sitting outside with the tough looking girl. The three walked back into the tent to see Garret's arm in it's bruised glory. The strange markings decorated him like a tattoo. He looked up and his eyes turned to ice when he saw Sayid.

"He needs to leave," Garret snapped.

"How is it you can still give orders while in extreme pain?" Jack asked as he undid his wrist bandage.

"It's a talent…. But really he does." Jack gave a quick glance to Sayid who left after he had taken a final look at Garret's arm.

"What happened to his arm?" Juliet asked as she crouched down to take a better look.

"Sayid," Jack responded. "He just broke it himself a few minutes ago. Look," Jack pointed to the yellow bulge on Garret's upper arm. "I can't make a hard cast though. Can you go see if we have anymore bandages at the medical station?"

"No, that's all. I brought back what was left when I cam back with the cure for Claire." Both Garret and James listened intently as Jack and Juliet discussed ideas.

"We have some bandages at the boat… maybe I could go get them. I have luggage there too…" James trailed off.

"That's a good idea," Jack agreed. "We'll send out a team. I'm going to have to stay here with Garret, but maybe Sayid, Desmond, Sawyer and Kate could go with you?" Jack suggested.

"Bring Rhys or Gavin too," Garret ordered.

"Gavin, Rhys is still away." Garret groaned,

"Perfect. So James, you take those five out to the boat."

"Juliet you show him who everyone is," Jack added. As soon as James and Juliet left the tent Garret turned to Jack.

"How long have you been stuck here?"

"A few months now… but I guess it's going to be much longer now that everyone thinks we're dead." Garret smirked,

"Not necessarily. Have you forgotten I have a boat?"

* * *

**A/N: Isn't Garret just a genius? Will they fix the boat... who knows, it's a Lost story, anything could happen. Well I think Gavin and Rhys had to have a go at it eventually, who not it be in front of a huge crowd right? And plus we finally met Melissa... I think Rhys isn't the only one who's jealous ;) **


	7. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I actually didn't like the last chapter much... but I'm glad you guys did! Anyway I think this one is better! Also FYI Flashbacks will be written like this: _Flashback._**

* * *

James watched silently as Juliet gathered the small party to come with him on the walk. James watched as Juliet explained to the others where he was taking them. They all stayed a safe distance from her; whatever the Others did to these people it must have been rough. The only one who didn't care whether or not he was close to Juliet was Gavin. That was expected of course, he didn't know who she was. Apparently Sawyer hadn't mentioned that little fact. Juliet turned to James and waved him over, he walked silently over to the small group.

"Do you know where the boat is?" The tall freckled woman asked. She must be Kate, James assumed, after all she was the only girl.

"Well Rhys lead them over here, but I went out separately and found my way back," explained James. Sudden flashes from the night before returned to his mind. James and two conflicting emotions, he was excited and nervous. He wondered if he would see Sam again, and if he did maybe this time he would get some answers.

"Right then, we should head out," Sayid announced. The six-person group walked quickly out into the jungle. James gave a quick glance at Juliet before heading out into the jungle, she didn't look so dangerous.

* * *

"We should head back now," Rhys, mentioned, his voice groggy. Averi and him had been laying there for about an hour. Not that he wasn't content to hold Averi in his arms; it was just that they were both getting sleepy and this was not the place to fall asleep. Averi begrudgingly moved away from Rhys. He stood up carefully and helped her up. He thought she looked beautiful with her hair tousled, she looked like a queen to him.

"Is there something in my hair?" She asked him as she ran her fingers in her blonde hair.

"No, you're fine. Come on. Let's head back." Rhys started in a direction and Averi followed for a bit until she called out his name,

"Are you sure this is the way we came?" Rhys looked back and paused. _Shit, _he thought.

"No… I was just following you, do you know which way?" Averi's eyes widened, as she shook her head no,

"Um, no… but don't you have a compass?" She asked him.

"It won't help us. I don't know the bearings of the beach… so I can't use the compass to help us…"

"Wait, so we're lost?" Averi asked as she walked up to Rhys.

"Maybe, but I think we came this way, so let's check it out. How big could this island be right?"

* * *

"Do you think you're boat is in any shape to sail?" Jack asked. He wasn't going to let himself get excited yet, so far all the attempts to leave the island had failed miserably, why would his be any different.

"Dunno," Garret winced as he sat up. Jack moved forward but Garret waved him away with his good arm. "Do you have any wood?"

"Yeah, besides the trees we have furniture," Jack explained. Garret laughed,

"How do you guys have furniture? Aren't you all supposed to be suffering without luxuries like furniture?"

"We did for a while. The man I mentioned earlier, Desmond. He was living in a place we call the hatch years before we arrived. He had furniture and everything. So we could use that."

"Who built the hatch?" Garret asked as he leaned his back against the tent.

"The people who were here before us, the DHARMA initiative."

"What did they do?" Garret asked. Jack shrugged as he offered Garret some painkillers and water.

"We don't know, we just found a van of theirs and food with their logo on it."

"A van? Really, wow I guess it's not so bad huh?" Garret asked. Jack laughed,

"Well I guess it could be worse…" Jack paused for a second, as if considering what to say next, "How long has it been since they 'found' our plane?" Jack asked. Garret looked away for a bit before speaking,

"A Week or two now… who told you?"

"Averi."

"Of course she did. What else did she say?"

"She told us who found it, a man named Charles Widmore. She talked like she knew him. Did she?" Jack asked Garret.

"Yeah, she did. We both did."

* * *

Angel was sitting by the oceans edge. He could feel the refreshing water flow over his feet. Melissa and Claire both watched with him relax.

"He's cute," Claire noted. Melissa nodded, her eyes gazing over his body,

"Yup, pretty cute…" Both girls tore their eyes away from Angel as Charlie approached with Aaron. Claire walked over to Charlie and took her baby from him. She whispered things into Aarons ear as he smiled and waved his arms. Melissa hoped they would get off the island, if not her, then at least Charlie, Claire and Aaron. They could start a family back home, now that Charlie was clean and they've admitted their feelings for each other. Nothing could have made her happier when Claire told her about their first kiss on the lips. Melissa smiled and decided to let them be. She walked over to Angel and sat down next to him.

"I'm Melissa," she introduced herself.

"Angelo, but everyone calls me Angel."

"That's cute," Melissa said as she smiled again at Angel. He flashed a smile at her and then went back to staring at the water.

"So, why were you on the boat?" Asked Melissa, she knew that all these people we at least acquaintances with Garret and Averi, but she was curious. She wanted to know more.

"Garret used to date my sister," Melissa tried to think back on Garret mentioning any girlfriends, but none really popped into her mind. Then she remembered he never really mentioned his personal life around her, the most she understood about his love life came from Averi's snide comments about his girlfriends.

"What was her name?" Melissa asked.

"Simone." Oh yes, Melissa remembered hearing about that one,

**"_So I told him, don't get yourself involved with someone like that!" Averi told the story. The water bottle in her hand flailing wildly. "But does he listen? No, he goes right on and dates her. I swear all I'm trying to do is help him." Averi explained to Melissa. Melissa waited for Averi to calm down before speaking again,_**

**_ "What's her name?" _**

**_ "Simone… I mean come on what kind of name is that?" Snapped Averi. Melissa laughed,_**

**_ "You've been spending too much time with Rhys…"_**

**_ "He is my boyfriend you know," Averi smacked Melissa's arm. "So anyway like I was saying. He never listens to me about girls and I'm usually right. You remember Miranda…"_**

Melissa remembered that rant, soon after Simone and Garret broke up, according to Averi he had a relapse. Melissa supposed Averi didn't mind Angel; otherwise he probably wouldn't be here right now. She couldn't help but wonder if Angel knew about his sister's addiction.

"I heard about her," Melissa told Angel who gave a sorry smile.

"Then you probably heard about her drug addiction."

"Yeah, Averi might have mentioned that…"

"She probably did. I don't think she liked Simone very much."

"I'm sorry about her addiction. That must have been very hard…"

"It was... " There was a silence and Melissa stood up. "I'll see you around," She smiled at Angel as she walked away. She wanted to go check on Garret. As she approached the tent she noticed Martina, the girl from earlier, she was heading to where Garret was also.

"Hey, he's not allowed to have visitors!" Melissa called. Martina spun around and looked over Melissa.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you coming over here?" Asked Martina as she raised an eyebrow.

"To check on him. Jack told me to come over," she lied. Martina laughed,

"I'm sure he did… when did he tell you to come? Before or after he went to tend to Garret."

"He wouldn't have to be doing that if you hadn't broken his arm." Martina walked over to Melissa,

"Who are you to him, that makes you able to call the shots?"

"I'm his friend."

"How funny, so am I. If I'm not allowed to see him the neither are you," Melissa stared at Martina, she liked him. It was plain and obvious.

"Fine. I'll be over there," She pointed to where Angel was.

"Don't waste your breath," Martina smirked, "I'm pretty sure he's gay." Melissa's blue eyes widened as she turned around. _Oh come on! _She thought, _He's so handsome!_

"You've got to be kidding me!" She cried so loud, Sun and Jin who happened to be in range jumped. "Sorry you two," She called and walked over to Claire.

* * *

Over the course of James' expedition Sawyer filled Gavin in on everyone on the island. According to Sawyer: Kate aka Freckles used to be a convict, but she was wrongly accused, and Sawyer was clearly in love with her. Sayid aka Ali used to be in the Republican Guard. Sawyer explained their first meeting and how they haven't gotten along since. Jack aka Doc was the resident doctor, but he already knew that. Charlie, the blonde haired man who Gavin thought looked kind of like a monkey, played in the band Driveshaft. Hurley aka Jumbotron was that famous lottery winner who claimed to have extremely bad luck. Gavin couldn't understand why anyone who one the lottery had bad luck. Sun and Jin were the married Korean couple, Sun could speak English while Jin knew only a few words. Locke was apparently obsessed with the island… Gavin completely believed that. That man looked crazy. Claire was girl with the baby; she apparently gave birth on the island and was sort of with Charlie. Gavin thought that was unfortunate, she was pretty hot. And finally there was Desmond, the Scottish man who they found sitting in an underground room. When Gavin asked why he was here Sawyer responded with

"No idea, I think he knows how to sail though." Gavin looked up ahead at James, who surprisingly seemed to know where he was going. Sayid called back that they should arrive at the wreck in about an hour. Gavin hoped they would pick up the pace; he was getting hot in this jungle.

* * *

"We've been walking for hours," Averi told Rhys as they finally reached a small stream. "This place doesn't look right," She told him as she looked around.

"Well we should rest here for a bit… I had no idea this island was so big," groaned Rhys as he stared at the sky. He looked down at Averi who had her flips flops off and her feet in the water. He walked over and sat down. He pulled off his sneakers and socks and dipped his feet. The water was surprisingly cold, yet refreshing.

"This feels so nice," Averi mumbled as she lay back on the grass. Rhys smiled and did the same. They both laid there for a bit and waited until they felt like moving. Suddenly the two heard splashing in the water. Rhys glanced around and was almost taken back by what he saw.

"Is that a dog?" He asked in disbelief. Averi looked over and grinned.

"Yeah! Come here doggy, come on!" Averi called as she knelt down. The Labrador came running up to her and licked her face. "What's your name big guy?" She asked, "Oh, Vincent, what a handsome name for a handsome guy. You are so handsome!" Averi told Vincent as she rubbed his neck.

"Maybe you should be dating him," Joked Rhys as he crouched down beside Vincent. "You trying to steal my girlfriend?" He asked with a small smile forming on his lips. Vincent barked in response and licked Averi's face.

"How on earth are you going to compete with Vincent Rhys?" She asked. "He's so handsome he had chocolate eyes and lovely blonde fur!"

"I'll just dye my hair blonde and start licking your face…" Rhys pushed Averi to the ground and climbed on top of her. He kissed her slowly and ran his hand down her side. Averi pushed her fingers through his brown hair. Rhys slowly pulled away and smirked as he kissed and licked her neck. A loud screeching noise filled the space by the creek and they both shot apart. Rhys looked around, that sound wasn't human. He looked for Vincent, but he seemed to have disappeared.

"What was that?" Averi asked as she climbed to her feet. Rhys looked around again and stood up.

"I don't know…" He responded. The sound happened again, this time it was louder, closer.

"Rhys… what is that?" She asked.

"I don't know," Rhys said again. Suddenly the trees started to move in what seemed to be a breeze. But by taking a closer look the couple could see that the air moving the trees wasn't invisible, it was black as night. It had the form of smoke and moved idly in front of them.

"Rhys?" He said nothing but stood staring at the monster. The monster gave a loud screech and Rhys screamed,

"Run!" The two bolted barefoot in the opposite direction. They rushed passed vines and branches pushing them away as they went. They could hear the scream of the monster behind them as they ran. Rhys grabbed Averi's arm and the two ran faster.

"I know this place!" Rhys yelled over the call of the monster, "The boats up ahead!" The two ran faster until the reached the alcove. The monster was closing in. Rhys pushed Averi and himself to the ground. He covered his ears and felt as the smoke flew over the two of them. It crashed straight into the boat. Instead of passing through, the smoke ripped the boat to pieces. Wood was falling from the sky and Rhys covered Averi's head. Suddenly it became quiet, the wood had stopped falling and the monster was gone. Averi and Rhys both looked up and gasped. The boat was destroyed.

* * *

"So you knew Charles Widmore?" Jack asked Garret.

"He wasn't a friend, far from it. My father used to work for him."

"What do you mean used to?" Jack asked. Garret stared down at his broken arm,

"Charles Widmore killed him…" This took Jack back,

"And he wasn't arrested?" Garret shook his head,

"Widmore's too smart for that. He made it look like an accident…"

"What exactly did your father do for Widmore?"

"I don't know exactly, what I do know is that he killed people. He killed people who Widmore didn't want around. My father claimed to be in the business of security, but he never told us who or what he was protecting… I guess he wanted out, so Widmore killed him."

"How were you told?" Jack asked concerned.

"Some of Widmore's associated brought his body back," Garret swallowed. "Or it was what they claimed to be his body. Whoever they brought back was shorter than my father and burnt to a crisp. Of course my mother realized it. But she was told Widmore would take away everything if she ever pointed out the difference. They could have too. Everything we owned, all our money was gained illegally from my father killing. It wouldn't be too hard to Widmore to make up some records of this… I'm sure he would enjoy it actually. I had met him and his daughter once; he was so cold towards her. She was a bit older than me, it was upsetting. I guess that's when I first realized he was a bad man. I was about 18 I guess when I started snooping in my father's stuff. He obviously didn't expect me to look, everything was unlocked. There were folders everywhere and pictures of people, targets. Stamps of deceased were slapped on everybody's photo, but one. Some twitchy looking guy… Ben Linus." Jack's eyes widened but he let Garret continue. "I suppose somehow he knew I had came in, because the next night I heard him tell my mother he was leaving Widmore. She looked so scared," Garret said as his eyes glazed over. "Everything seemed okay for the first year. A little after Averi's 15th birthday he went on a business trip. A week later the coffin showed up… with that man inside. Ever since then I've been wary of Widmore, it's actually funny. Just before we left Fiji Averi mentioned how Widmore found your plane. Fate does funny things huh? "

* * *

James led the group past the clearing where the torturing happened just last night. The rope from binding Rhys and Gavin was still on the ground; there was a light smear of blood on the opposite tree from Garret. James led the group a few miles further when he suddenly stopped short. The passage to the boat had fallen trees and branches on the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Gavin asked as he walked up to the front.

"Shit," Sawyer mumbled as he looked around. Desmond and Sayid both looked around cautiously. Kate walked up next to Sawyer and gave him a pointed look, however neither of them said anything. Sayid was the first one to speak up,

"We should keep going, it would be best." While James agreed and kept carefully leading the group through the path, Gavin waited near the back for Sawyer and Kate.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sawyer whispered. Gavin quickly glanced at Sawyer, _Something's up, _Gavin thought. James walked further; searching the woods for whatever had caused this, when he reached the boat site he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong brotha?" Desmond asked as he came up next to James, when he stared at the scene in front of him he took a few steps back. The others came running up fast and Gavin half cried out. The whole boat had been destroyed and sitting right by the boat were Rhys and Averi.

"What the hell did you two do!" Gavin cried as he ran over the wreckage.

"What did we do?" Rhys exclaimed as he stood up, "We didn't do anything this... this thing attacked us!"

"And wrecked the boat?" Gavin asked. Averi stood up and walked in between the two,

"Yeah. It did, whatever the hell it was it followed up back to the boat and destroyed it… That thing destroyed our only way off this place…" Averi murmured when the realization hit her.

"The real question here is what was that thing and did you know about it?" Gavin asked the survivors. There was a silence between the Oceanic survivors before Kate stepped forward.

"We probably should have told you earlier, but we didn't think it would come to that."

"Wait, so you're telling me there is a monster?" Gavin asked incredulously.

"That's impossible," James, added, "Monster's don't exist."

"Well apparently they

* * *

do," Sayid said. Gavin, James, Averi and Rhys exchanged looks.

"So that thing that…chased us has been here for a while. And you let me run into the jungle!" Averi yelled.

"Well we didn't think it would attack you. It comes out rarely, when it's angry…" Kate trailed off.

"But you still thought it was okay… to let me go into that jungle when I could have died!" Averi cried. Rhys touched her shoulder lightly,

"They probably thought you would be fine with me."

"Actually, I think nobody thought you'd disappear for so long Blondie…" Rhys shot Sawyer and angry glare, which he returned with a smile.

"It doesn't matter what happened back then… we should go back to the beach and grab the medical supplies. Fast before that thing shows up again," James suggested.

"It probably won't be back for a while, it did what it came to do…" Kate said.

"What's that?" Desmond asked, looking confused. Sayid looked around then turned back to look at Desmond,

"Destroy their boat."

* * *

A/N: Three guesses as to what Averi and Garret's dad was protecting for Widmore. We also find out Garret's dad tried to kill Ben... hm where will that go? And of course smokey destroys the only chance of getting off this Island, well so far anyway. As of next chapter I should be following the story line, however don't be alarmed if the story veers off a bit! Until next time!


	8. The Red Glimmer

_**NOTICE: So yeah, the freighter people are coming up. I think I will probably take two OCs for their group. So far, nothing. If you guys want to submit a character or if you know someone who does. Please submit. Even if I don't get any it will still be okay. I have one... so i'll use him then and I'll probably kill him off... poor poor JB(His name BTW) So submit! And read the two A/N's they're important! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N:****So it was my cousin's 16th birthday, which is my excuse for the lack of updates. This chapter is going to be filled with male bonding, Garret and Rhys, and James and Gavin. Not to mention Averi and Melissa finally meet up again and she finally gets to speak with Garret… it's about time! FYI Angel appears a lot in this chapter, mostly because he's friends with Desmond and this is around the time where they find Naomi and because he's been knocked unconscious for the first few chapters and I felt he needed some airtime. Also just a not "~" means time is passing and it's not another persons POV. A whole line whoever is the same as it's always been, another persons view. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

The others had been gone for so long that Jack had left the tent to speak with Angel, his other patient. He found Angel sitting by the shore, the same place he had been talking to Melissa earlier.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he stood next to Angel.

"Better, you're a good doctor," Angel smiled up at him. Jack gave a half smile and a drained sigh,

"I was lucky, you're friend James patched you up pretty good. He's pretty skilled with medicine. You were lucky to have him there."

"Yeah, I was lucky to have him there…" Angel said as he continued to stare out into the ocean.

"Expecting someone?" Asked Jack as he searched the horizon.

"A boat's bound to come by sometime…"

"We've been here for months, and we haven't seen one boat," Jack tried to explain, but Angel was having none of it. Instead he shook his head and spoke,

"You're a pessimist, that's why you're getting nowhere here."

"I'm a realist," Jack countered, "If a boat hasn't come yet then why now?"

"Who knows, but we found this place, why not someone else?" Jack sighed exasperatedly,

"I don't know. Look, juts come find me if anything seems up. Okay?"

"Sure thing Jack." Jack gave one last look at Angel before walking away to the makeshift kitchen where Riena and Skye were sitting.

"Is there any food?" He asked the two of them. Riena silently passed him a mango, which he took with a smile. "I've been working forever on Garret, any sign of the others?" He asked.

""No... It's been a while, are they okay? Skye asked concerned. Jack nodded without hesitation.

"Look!" Called Riena as she pointed to the edge of the jungle, sure enough James' group came trotting out of the jungle with two more, Rhys and Averi, who were both barefoot. Jack ran over to them.

"Do you have the supplies?" Jack asked. James handed him the first aid kit. Jack glanced down at the cut feet of Averi and Rhys. "Where did your shoes go?" He asked confused and a little upset. He was probably going to have to clean off their feet now.

"It doesn't matter now, is Garret awake?" Rhys asked as he eyed the tent.

"Yes why?"

"Because his sister hasn't seen him in about three days so I think she should go see him don't you?" Rhys asked Jack with an attitude.

"Go ahead, but don't bother his arm." Jack told them. Averi looked up at Rhys who was casually glancing at the ocean.

"You mean it? I can go?"

"No I'm going to hold you hostage… go for it. I've kept you away from him long enough." Averi smiled at Rhys then walked off, she stopped and turned back.

"Will you come with me? And just stay outside or something?" She asked as she glanced towards the forest. Realization hit Rhys; she was remembering the monster from before,

"Sure, of course. Come on." Jack watched as the two walked off then turned to Kate.

"Did something happen?" He asked. She opened her mouth to respond but Sawyer cut her off,

"Tybalt and Juliet met Smokey. Ain't that wonderful?"

"And they're okay?" Jack asked, when Sawyer nodded in response Jack opened his mouth again, "You do know those nicknames make no sense right? Tybalt and Juliet were cousins, not lovers."

"I know that, I ain't an idiot. But it does work. He's angry," Sawyer gestured to Rhys, "And she's… love struck," he nodded his head at Averi. "See it works." As Sawyer walked off Jack turned to Kate,

"I will never understand him."

"Maybe it's better that way. Don't worry about it… but there is something you should know."

"What?" Asked Jack.

"The boats destroyed." Jack looked at Kate confused,

"Garret said it could be fixed."

"Yeah well the last time Garret saw it, I'm assuming it could be fixed. However it turns out the monster wasn't after Rhys and Averi, it was after their boat. And it destroyed it." Jack felt a sharp pang in his chest. He didn't know why, their attempts of leaving had been thwarted before. Maybe this time though he thought they might actually have had a shot

* * *

Averi and Rhys walked together to the blue tent where Garret was.

"I'll be here. Call if you need me princess," he joked. She smiled at him and climbed into the tent. She was taken a back by the sight of her brother's broken arm.

"Garret?" She asked. Garret turned to look at her and his whole face light up.

"Hey Ave… you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. I've just missed you so much… are, are you in pain?" She asked him. He gave a light shrug and smiled back at her,

"I've had worse. And look," he pushed his broken arm forward, "I did that myself. Look at all the colors," he grinned pointing out the bruise, "It looks like that abstract art piece you tried to make a few years ago."

"Shut up," she snapped at him, "everyone but you thought it was good!"

"Well... Mom's mom, Rhys is your boyfriend, and Melissa has been your best friend for years. They all are supposed to lie about your talents."

"Yeah well I haven't seen Mel in ages."

"She's here you know."

"What!" Averi exclaimed a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah, go find her after this," Garret told her with a smile as Averi looked down at her feet. Garret followed her gaze and scooted closer to her. "What happened? Where are your shoes?" He asked.

"You're not going to believe me…"

"Well that last time I didn't believe you, you turned out to be right. So lay it on me."

"Rhys and I were chased. By a monster…" Garret's eyes widened and he touched Averi's arm.

"Right and before this 'monster' did you two… oh I don't know eat anything strange looking?" Averi looked up at him with her eyes flashing,

"I serious! You can ask Rhys! The others even confirmed it!"

"You're serious?" He asked after a moments pause, "Why the hell is there a monster here!" He yelled. "We need to get off this island. When James gets back we're heading back to the boat!"

"We can't do that…"

"Why not?"

"The monster destroyed the boat…" There was silence in the tent.

"The boats gone? A monster destroyed my boat… are you kidding me!" Garret yelled so loud, that Rhys stuck his head into the tent.

"…Is everything okay?" He asked Garret.

"A monster destroyed my boat!" He yelled again.

"Yeah, but be quiet. Only us three, the other survivors, James and Gavin know about this." Rhys explained as he climbed into the tent next to Averi.

"You have to be kidding me! Why didn't they mention this earlier?"

"Apparently they didn't see the need," Rhys explained.

"They didn't see the need? They didn't see the need! If there is some kind of monster roaming around here I think it might have been important to let us know!" Garret yelled. "Where the hell is Jack?" He demanded, "I want a word with him!"

"Last time I saw him he was talking to that redneck, Sawyer." Garret laughed,

"I see you've added a new person to your hit list." Rhys rolled his eyes and looked up at the roof of the tent. "Hey, Aves can you go see if you can find Jack for me?" Averi opened her mouth to protest but Garret gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right back." Rhys and Jack waited until Averi was out of earshot before continuing their conversation.

"I heard about your fight."

"Did you?" Rhys asked as he stared at Garret.

"Yeah I did. You need to lay off Gavin; he's not worth it. They're just friends, she's dating you after all."

"I know that," Snapped Rhys, "I don't think Gavin does though." Garret shrugged and scratched his head with his good hand.

"Well the fact is he's going to flirt with her, but you know she loves you and you love her so I really don't see a problem."

"I see a problem, he's flirting with my girlfriend and your sister! I'm surprised you don't care."

"Look, you've known me for more than five years Rhys. You've been dating my sister since you guys were like 18? So you know I don't get involved in her personal life unless she asks me to, or she's in trouble."

"Shit, seven years we've been together…"

"You didn't listen to anything I just said did you?"

"Of course not." Garret rolled his eyes then glanced back at Rhys,

"You should marry her!" He concluded. Rhys' eyebrows shot up.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, seven years. You two might as well be married."

"So I propose with what? A flower?" Garret laughed,

"I dunno, it could be romantic… but then again, Aves might take it more seriously if you give her a ring."

"So I what, propose to keep her?" Rhys asked,

"No, propose if you love her. Hell I've known you long enough, you're already part of the family."

"That means a lot Garret."

"Don't mention it Rhys. You and Ave are perfect, you're both utter opposites, so you balance each other out."

"That's one way to look at it," said Rhys. Garret gave a wicked grin at Rhys,

"You mean there's another way?"

* * *

Averi left the tent and Jack was nowhere in sight, she couldn't see Sawyer either. She looked around Riena and Skye were cutting up fruit. They were talking to the fat man, Hurley; Angel was walking slowly over to Desmond who was fishing on some rocks. Then she spotted James and Gavin, neither seemed too happy to be talking to each other. Averi rolled her eyes as she walked over to them. Obviously Gavin was still pissed about earlier.

"Gav!" She called, Gavin turned around; he was wearing some aviator sunglasses that he didn't have before. James gave a small smile and he waved at Averi.

"How's Garret?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh he's good," She turned her attention back to Gavin, "Have you seen Sawyer, or better yet Jack?"

"Ah Sawyer's going to be thrilled you were asking for him. But I don't quite no where he is," Gavin explained as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Jack's over there though," Gavin pointed to small blue tent. Jack was sitting outside drinking a bottle of water.

"Thanks Gav, I'll see you guys later." Averi approached Jack when the blue tent flap opened. A tall, thin, blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl stepped out. She sat down next to Jack and said something to make him laugh. It was Melissa.

"Mel!" Averi yelled as she ran to the tent. Melissa looked away from Jack and ran forward.

"Averi! Garret told me you were here! But I hadn't seen you!"

"I know! I just got back!" She exclaimed grinning like a little girl. "Um, hold on for a second though. I need to talk with Jack." Averi walked a bit further until she reached Jack who looked up expectantly.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as he slowly stood up.

"I'm actually okay, it's my brother. His arm's fine!" Averi said quickly when Jack suddenly snapped his head to the tent. "He just wants to talk."

"Does he know about the boat?"

"Yeah… I told him. He took it really well actually. But he's probably on medication right?"

"No actually. He's probably just in a lot of pain. I have the bandages in here though. I'll grab them and wrap him up. I'll let you know when he's done. You just relax, you've had a rough morning."

* * *

Angel had finally decided to move from his spot on the beach. He didn't quite no where to go. He was at first tempted to go and hang out with Riena and Skye, but they both seemed engrossed in a conversation with Hurley. So instead he walked over to a man who seemed to be fishing. Angel sat down next to him,

"It doesn't seem like the fish are biting." The man smiled,

"Not today brotha', I'm Desmond."

"Angel… maybe you'd have better luck over there." Angel pointed to where an Asian man seemed to be plucking fish out of the water.

"Maybe, but I like this spot." Angel shrugged and lay down. The rock where the two were sitting on was large and flat enough that he could spread out. Angel stared up at the sky, he then noticed Desmond stiffen and after a few minutes whip his head around to stare at a blonde man.

"Who's that?" Angel asked.

"That's Charlie…" Desmond whispered worriedly.

"Don't sound so scared, he looks fine."

"For now. "

* * *

Riena watched as Skye talked animatedly to Hurley. Riena was surprised how fast Skye opened up to Hurley and Charlie. It was as if they were all meant to be friends. Riena however was a bit slower to open up to the others. As mature as Skye seemed she was still young, Riena was older and a bit more cautious towards the others. She didn't trust these people… especially that Locke character. She saw his little speech for what is was, a threat. And then he goes wandering off into the jungle? He seemed like a creep to her. Riena turned her attention to the dubbed, 'hospital tent.' Jack, Rhys and Garret, with his arm in a sling, had just exited it. Garret made an angry motion with his arms and stiffened in pain. She watched as Jack reprimanded him sternly and as Rhys looked away with a wiry smile. She watched as Jack left the group and made his way over to a pile of wood, Rhys and Garret both walked over the blue ocean and stood in silence. Riena's attention was adverted again when the Scottish man, Desmond and Angel approached the makeshift kitchen.

"You want to come with us on a hike?" Desmond asked Hurley, who looked away from Skye. Hurley gave a shrug and waved Riena and Skye off.

"Sure dude, let's go." As Angel, Hurley and Desmond made their way to the jungle Desmond stopped them.

"We have to see Jack, and get the first aid kit."

"Why" Angel asked.

"I'll explain later…" The three men walked over to Jack who was squatted by his shelter.

"Mornin' Jack!" Desmond called as they approached. "Must be nice to wake up in your own bed," Desmond pointed out. Angel checked out the bed, it was small, but looked very comfy.

"Yeah, home sweet home. However I haven't been in there for a while, first the kidnapping and now dealing you guys," Jack smiled as he nodded towards Angel who shrugged.

"Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it. What can I do for you three?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a first aid kit, I seemed to have twisted my ankle," Desmond lied. Angel's eyebrows raised, he could have at least faked a limp.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" asked Jack.

"No, no it's alright," Desmond explained a little to fast. "Don't worry yourself with it brotha' I can fix it."

"Right," Jack said slowly as he picked up a first aid kit. "Here… you okay Hurley?" Hurley who hadn't said a word was standing awkwardly stiff next to Angel and staring at the ground.

"Yup, just helping out Desmond, you know, because we're friends." Jack looked once again at Hurley, before turning back to Desmond,

"Right, well bring that back when you're done with it."

"Absolutely!" Angel said with a smile as he grabbed Hurley's shirt and tugged him away. When they were out of earshot Desmond glared at Hurley,

"What was that? Are you trying to get him suspicious?"

"Why would he be suspicious? Aren't we just going on a walk?" Asked Angel. Desmond ignored him.

"This is like the time Claire was drowning isn't it? Is someone getting hurt?"

"Wait, I thought we were jut going on a walk…" Angel trailed off.

"No, nobody is getting hurt. "

"Look dude, if you want me to take you to the wire, I need an explanation," Hurley announced. Angel looked back at the two men confused.

"I thought we were going on a walk?"

"Yeah, to the wire," Hurley said. Angel was tempted to ask what the wire was, but he figured he would just be ignored.

"Look," Desmond approached Hurley slowly, "I saw a sequence of events…"

"Is that why you got all weird?" Interjected Angel.

"What did you see?" Asked Hurley. Desmond shook his head,

"I don't know, it was like pieces of a big picture, and the first piece was you pulling the wire out of the sand."

"What were the other pieces?" Asked Hurley.

"I can't tell you, it will change the big picture."

"So what?" Hurley asked confused.

"So if he tells you, what's going to happen won't happen…. I get it. You want this stuff to happen?" Concluded Angel.

"But why isn't it something bad?" questioned Hurley.

"Not this time, I want this to happen, more than anything." The three walked over to the beach, back where Angel and Desmond were before.

"So why are we back here?" Asked Angel as he eyes the rock where they sat before.

"We need Jin… I saw him in the flash."

"Um, what if he won't help us? Does that mean what you want to happen won't happen?" Hurley asked.

"Aye. I have no idea how to get him to come with us…"

"Watch the master," Hurley grinned as he walked off. He came back with Jin…

"Alright, you three run off and get food and water." Angel waked with Hurley and Jin to the now deserted kitchen. They silently packed up food and water.

"So, he doesn't speak English?" Asked Angel.

"Nah, just a bit… he's learning. His wife, Sun, she speaks it though. So she's kind of like a translator."

"Shouldn't she come along?" Asked Angel as he grabbed two water bottles.

"If she wasn't in the vision, she ain't coming." Hurley explained. "Come on let's get back to Desmond."

It was night when Angel spotted it. They had been listening to a mix of Charlie's guitar and Jin's story telling. Of course Jin was speaking in Korean, so nobody understood. As he stared up at the sky he saw something. A falling red dot.

"Guys!" Hey yelled, "Look at that!" The four stared as the red dot descended in the air and fell into the dark jungle.

"Oh my god," Desmond gasped out as the dot disappeared into the darkness. Angel watched as Charlie turned back. Was this what Desmond wanted to happen?

"Pellet?" Jin asked after the dot disappeared.

"No dude, you saw it, it wasn't a food drop."

"Maybe it came from a helicopter?" Suggested Angel.

"Yeah, but you can't eject from a helicopter," explained Charlie.

"Look all that matters is that they're here…" Hurley said with a smile.

"How do ya know it's a person?" Angel wondered aloud.

"I heard Desmond talking, he said it was a person coming… someone's here to save us." They all turned as Desmond zipped up a backpack.

"Where are you going?" Charlie demanded.

"To where it fell, come on!" Desmond called. Jin and Angel went to follow Desmond but Charlie grabbed them both.

"We're not just going out there in the middle of the night!" Exclaimed Charlie.

"Yes we are," countered Desmond as he pulled Angel and Jin away from Charlie.

"Don't you remember Rousseau's death trap? Look it'll be light in two hours we can go then!"

"She can't wait!"

"She? How'd you know it's a she?" Asked Angel.

"Fine, whoever it is could be hurt. All four of us have to go now!"

"Why?" Asked Charlie.

"Because it has to happen this way!"

"Well I'm not going!" Snapped Charlie. Angel rolled his eyes, they were acting like children.

"Fine, we'll leave at first light then... together."

* * *

It was about midday. James and Gavin both sat with their backs to the sea, and their face towards the ping-pong match of the century. It was Sawyer versus Jack.

"Five seashells, and a two mangos on Sawyer," Gavin betted. James looked at him disbelievingly,

"What the hell am I going to do with a pile of seashells?"

"I don't know," scoffed Gavin, "fashion it into a knife?"

"You're an idiot… but you're on! I raise you three mangos" A few minutes later, Sawyer had beaten Jack.

"And you owe me three mangos!" James rolled his eyes.

"It's not over yet!" Gavin looked up, Jack had beaten Sawyer at the second game.

"Best two out of three?" Asked Jack.

"Guess you're right. Any chance you want to raise the stakes?" Gavin grinned.

"Hell yeah, this is the most interesting thing all day."

* * *

Angel was near the back of the group; they had been walking for hours. They had stopped when Hurley started complaining and Desmond had spotted a backpack, with a satellite phone inside. He had also found a picture of him and some girl, Penny. If anything this encouraged him to move way faster. After this the pace picked up a reasonable amount. As they walked further the rain kicked in. Angel's curly hair became matted against his head as they continued to walk. He had to admit, he was amazed at how these people knew their way around the island. As the walk continued, a conversation of superheroes commenced. It was between the Flash and Superman; Hurley was clearly winning this argument. Suddenly Charlie stepped on a wire,

"What the hell?" He exclaimed and stepped off the wire.

"Charlie, Duck!" Cried Desmond as he talked Charlie to the ground. Angel and the others watched in amazement as an arrow slew past Charlie's head. Desmond brushed himself off and kept walking, the others did too. The rain stopped as Angel ran up to Hurley.

"What was that?"

"One of Rousseau's traps."

"Who the hell is Rousseau?" Asked Angel.

"A crazy French lady who wanders the jungle," Hurley said calmly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." The four walked in silence until they reached a small clearing. There was a brief scuttle, of which way the beacon landed before Hurley spoke up,

"We should split up," Hurley suggested. "Me and Charlie will go that way, you Jin and Angel will go around and we'll meet up over there." Hurley told Desmond.

"No, you Jin and Angel," Charlie advised Hurley. "I'll go with Desmond." The five split up and after a bit of walking Hurley stopped short.

"Dude, look," he pointed to a person hanging from a tree branch. Jin called out something in Korean and then Desmond and Charlie came running through the bracket.

"Hey! Can you hear me!" Called Angel as he stepped in front of Hurley.

"Hello?" Jin called loudly. There was no response the person hung from the parachute limply as Jin continued to scream in Korean.

"Dude, she's not moving…" Hurley noted.

"I'm sorry Penny," Desmond whispered as he stared wide-eyed at the woman. Desmond suddenly pushed past the group and tossed the pack to the ground. He pulled a machete from his pants and hacked at the ropes of the parachute after he had climbed a tree trunk. As he hacked the first rope the parachute fell lightly to the ground. When he hacked the second rope however the woman fell quickly into the parachute the four men held out.

"She's alive!" Hurley exclaimed as the woman moved her head around. Desmond suddenly jumped from the trunk and made his way over.

"Stand back!" He cried happily as he bent over her. "I'm hear Penny, it's alright," he whispered to her like a mantra.

"Be careful," Charlie said as he leaned forward.

"Get off! Charlie!" Yelled Desmond as he elbowed Charlie. After Desmond yanked the helmet off he stared in shock. That wasn't Penny. Instead of a light skinned, fair-haired woman, it was a dark skinned and almost caramel colored haired woman.

"Desmond," she croaked out. Angel looked down at her,

"Um guys… I don't think that's Penny…"

* * *

**A/N: Well that was long. I want to apologize that Martina wasn't in this chapter much, but don't worry she'll be back. Especially now that Garret's up and I have some ideas for scenes between Martina and Naomi ;) Hehehe... Anyway, I have to say, I'm actually kind of pleased with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think so far! - Alexa**


	9. Deep Forest

**A/N: NAOMI!**

* * *

"Um guys… I don't think that's Penny…" Angel said as he stared at the woman.

"Who is she?" Jin asked Desmond after a moment of silence.

"I have no idea," Desmond insisted as he looked up from the woman, who was clearly not Penny.

"Well she seems to know you dude, or your name at least," Hurley muttered.

"That usually coincides with knowing someone," Angel pointed out as he glanced from Desmond to the woman. "Are you sure you don't know her?"

"I've never seen her before in my life!" Insisted Desmond as he reached down to cradle the woman's head. The woman started coughing and muttering something too low for anyone to hear.

"Hey she's speaking Spanish!" Announced Angel as he leaned in to hear.

"Estoy Muriendo, Estoy Muriendo " the woman muttered in pain.

"What's she saying?" Asked Charlie as he tried to figure out Spanish.

"'I'm dying,' she's saying, 'I'm dying,'" Hurley translated in horror.

"Why?" Asked Jin confused.

"Oh god!" Cried Charlie as he pulled her black vest away. Sticking out of her side was a tree branch. "The branch she must have hit it on the way down!"

"Look for things to help! We don't have much in the first aid kit because of Garret!" Desmond yelled

"Will she be okay?" Asked Hurley.

"Just go!" Hurley ran off into the forest to look for help. Angel stared at the protruding stick… this was not going to be good.

"We should get her to Jack ASAP!" Insisted Angel as he bent down.

"No, we cant move her!"

"So we let her bleed?" Cried Charlie. Everyone was at their wits end. Hurley was helplessly digging through leaves and Jin looked panic stricken.

"Then we should bring Jack here," Angel insisted once more. "Or James, he has medical experience!"

"There's no time! It's eight hours one way! She'd be dead by the time he got here!"

"Then I'll run!" Announced Desmond.

"Are you out of your mind!" Cried Angel.

"It's going to be dark soon, who knows what's out in this jungle!" Persisted Charlie, "In case you've forgotten there are people on this island trying to kill us!" Angel's head popped up,

"Wait what?" But yet again he was ignored as the argument continued.

"Well nobody knows we're here!" Cried Desmond. Everyone jumped as Hurley shot a red flare into the sky.

"Well they'll know now," Angel said as everyone stared at Hurley.

* * *

James sat on the beach next to Rhys and Garret. The three boys were watching an intense game of ping pong. Martina and Averi we're playing each other. Averi was of course hopless at it, but kept insisting on playing another round. When either Rhys or Garret interfered, telling her she was going to lose she threatened them with the make shift paddle. That shut both boys up reasonable.

"I think we should stop," Martina insisted with a smile as she wiped some sweat from her brow. "You're making Garret loose all his mangos."

"I stopped betting for Averi a while ago, we all did. We've just been watching… but if Jack was here I bet I could trick him into betting some painkillers." Averi stared at Garret and pointed her paddle at him,

"Don't joke!" She snapped as she waved the paddle around. Rhys stood up quickly and snatched the paddle away,

"Stop waving that thing around before you hurt someone, namely yourself." Averi rolled her eyes,

"I'm not that uncoordinated." A round of laughter echoed in the small group. "Fine, maybe just a little…"

"A little?" Jokes Martina, "Anyway, let me see if I can nab you some advil," she glanced at Garret who stared up at her hopefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have to be good though."

"I'll be the best person in the world! This shoulder is killing me!" James cracked a smile before standing up and walking off. Everyone else seemed too caught up in their own world to notice him leave. He walked over to Juliet who seemed to be doing laundry.

"Are you really doing laundry?" He asked as he looked down at her. She smiled back and pulled a blue shirt out of the pool of water.

"Yeah, it's my job… kind of like hazing," she joked. "Why you want to help?"

"No, I'm good." Inisted James, "I'll just watch you suffer." Juliet let out a light chuckle and put in another shirt. James watched her lazily as she scrubbed the shirts clean. The sounds of angry footsteps alerted him to other presences. It was Sun and Kate, Sun looked furious, while Kate looked almost scared in a strange way.

"I want to know about your reaserch!" Demanded Sun. At first James had no idea what she was talking about, then he remembered, Juliet used to be an Other. She was part of the group who kidnapped, Jack, Kate and Sawyer. "What happens to pregnant women on this island!" Exclaimed Sun once more.

"You're pregnant?" Asked Juliet as she stood up next to James. Sun backed away a bit after noticing James, but she still had fire in her eyes. "Are you sure?" Juliet asked again.

"I asked you a question! Everyone else might be alright with you washing the clothes and eating our food but I want to know what's going on!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Demanded James as he moved infront of Juliet,

"James, it's okay," Juliet insisted.

"Answer me! Why are you doing experiments! What happens to pregnant women!"

"They die," Juliet said. James and Sun both looked shocked. "They all die."

"Sun, come on let's go," Kate said as she pulled Sun away. Before turning away she gave a pointed glare at Juliet.

"They all die?" James mimicked Juliet.

"Yes, they all die."

* * *

Angel watched on silently as once more Charlie and Desmond continued their ritual dance of an argument. Just as Desmond was about to storm off a rustling was heard in the bushes. Everyone looked around and suddenly a man with an eye-patch and a grey jumpsuit appeared. Angel stared at the man, he wasn't at the beach camp…

"Who the hell is that?" Asked Angel, suddenly the man with the eye-patch sprinted away. Jin looked back at Desmond and sprinted after him.

"Jin!" Yelled Desmond as he ran after the Korean man. Charlie followed suit and Angel followed. When they arrived Jin had the man pinned against a tree.

"Who are you!" Demanded Desmond as he pulled out his gun. There was no response.

"He's the man who shot Sayid," Charlie informed the group. "Kate told us he lived out in that station Locke blew up."

"He's an Other." Angel stared at the man as they continued to converse with each other. This was one of the men who kidnapped Jack. What Angel wanted to know was how he ended up out here. Angel was pulled out of her thoughts as the eye-patch man tried to help the woman. He claimed the branch had punctured her lung… things just got even more interesting.

Sun sat alone as she watched the red sun deepen as it lowered itself into the sea. She turned slowly to look at Claire and Melissa, both of whom were looking after baby Aaron. Melissa was sitting on the bed, giggling with Claire as she laid Aaron down for bed. Sun wondered if she would ever get to see her child, or if she would die like all the others.

It had been long past nightfall and finally the eye-patched man had finally helped the woman, with assistance from Desmond.

"Give her a day to reccouperate," He told them.

"A day?" Charlie asked incredoulous. "Her lung was punctured."

"Wounds are a bit different on this island… I did as I promised, let me go." The man walked away.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie asked. _Here we go again,_ Angel thought. "You can't just let him go!"

"We have to make a strecher and carry her back to camp, we don't have time for a prisoner!" Desmond exclaimed. Suddenly Jin started looking around for something, then he ran off.

"Where's he going!" Cried Angel as they followed him. Jin had cornerd the eye-patch man against a tree.

"Jin let go!" Yelped Desmond as he pulled the struggling Jin off of the man.

"Phone," Jin stated as he held out his hand, in it was the satilite phone, which the eye-patch man must have stolen. Charlie snatched the phone and stared at it wide eyed.

"You stole this?" He asked.

"How could you respect me if I didn't try," shrugged the man.

"How about I take your other eye would you respect that?" Threatened Charlie in a low voice.

"Sorry what?" Taunted the man. Charlie lunged forward, but Jin and Angel held him back.

"Charlie no!" Cried Angel as he yanked Charlie a few feet back.

"This is a mistake!" Charlie yelled at Desmond, "We can't keep letting these people go!"

"We gave him our word!" Cried Desmond. There was a moment on tense silence the Desmond spoke, "Go on, get out of here."

Hurley and Angel sat by the woman as the others made the stretcher. Angel had his eyes closed and was pretending to sleep. He cracked his eyes open to see Hurley on the phone,

"Mom?" He pretended to say. Suddenly the woman started coughing again. Angel fully opened his eyes and moved to a sitting position.

"Where am i?" The woman asked in a british accent.

"Take it easy," Hurley started.

"Where am I?" She asked again, this time more demanding.

"Your on an island," Angel told her soothingly.

"Are you here to rescue us?" Asked Hurley as he leaned in. "Are there more of you, can you make your phone work?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Hugo Reyes," Hurley told her, Angel looked up, surprised that Hurley wasn't his real name. "And this is Angel…"

"Oh. Um Lockhart, Angel Lockhart. My boat crashed here a few days ago…"

I crashed here on Oceanic Flight 815, did you find out the truth? That we're alive? Are you here to rescue us?" Hurley persisted with questions.

"815?" She asked, "the one from Sydney? How? I thought you were all dead? They found the plane…"

"Right it's a long story, but we're not dead!" Hurley exclaimed. "Come on, let's get you back to camp."

* * *

**~8 hours later~**

Gavin laid out on the sand, he was trying ridiculously hard to sleep, but he couldn't. He considered trying to wake up Sawyer, but the last he saw of him was when Sawyer was with Kate. And as hot as Gavin thought Kate was, he didn't want to walk in on her and Sawyer having sex. He looked away from the starry sky when he heard a motion, he turned his head to Sawyer's tent to see Kate leaving it. Gavin grinned, Sawyer was a dog. He slowly made his way to wake up Sawyer, figuring now was a better time then before. Just as he opened the tent flap, Sawyer did as well. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Sawyer spoke,

"What the hell do you think your doin'?" He asked as he glared at Gavin.

"Wakin' you up, have a good night?" He asked as he let Sawyer out of the tent. Sawyer rolled his eyes as he stood up,

"It was…"

"Where you going?" Gavin asked.

"To take a piss, why you wanna come?" Gavin raised his eyebrows and Sawyer,

"Not particularly, no. But I'll walk with you, I can't sleep."

"Tried countin' sheep?"

"I've tried counting everything… hey what are they doing?" Gavin gestured towards Hurley, Jin and Angel who had all appeared out of the jungle. The three seemed to be lowering something into one of their tents. Sawyer turned to look at them?

"What the hell are you all doin'?" He asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Hurley. Gavin watched as Angel and Jin both stared at Hurley.

"Goin' to take a leak," Sawyer said calmly as he tried to look inside the tent.

"What the hell is he doing?" Hurley asked and nodded towards Gavin.

"Going for a walk, why do you care?" He asked Hurley

"I don't."

"Then stop askin' me questions," snapped Gavin.

"What are you all doin' out here at this hour?" Sawyer asked again.

"Same as you, going to take a leak," Hurley lied. Gavin wanted to laugh, he was so obvious, and it didn't help his case that Angel and Jin looked so confused every time he spoke.

"Well alrightly then," Sawyer said suspiciously as he walked off. Gavin shot a look at the others before following. The two made their way into the bushes. Gavin stopped and leaned up against a tree as Sawyer walked a bit farther. Suddenly a small light flooded the area. Gavin spun around and saw Sawyer with a gun pointed at Locke, who was holding a flashlight. Gavin made his way to stand next to Sawyer.

"Hello James," Locke called. Sawyer lowered the flashlight and Gavin stared at Locke. How did he know Sawyer's real name was James, he never told anyone that. It took years for Sawyer to tell Gavin that!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sawyer demanded as he raised the gun once more.

"Looking for you actually," Locke said as he turned off the flashlight.

"You were looking for him in the middle of the night?" Asked Gavin as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, I was." Locke told Gavin who fixed at glare on Locke.

"Okay then… you want to explain to me why you joined the Others?"

"He joined the enemy? What the hell?" Gavin exclaimed, "How'd he manage that?"

"I didn't join them," Locke placated, "I infiltrated them."

"Forget this," snapped Gavin, "This is turning into a spy movie!" Sawyer nodded his head in agreement,

"So your undercover in the Others. Give us one reason why we should believe you."

"Because a few hours ago I snuck into Ben's tent and kidnapped him," Locke explained.

"He's the guy who kidnapped you!" Gavin exclaimed as he put two and two together. "How'd you manage that?" He asked Locke. Gavin was eagerly interested to see how an old man could kidnap Ben while Sawyer couldn't do shit.

"I told you, I'm undercover! Now look, I've tied him up in the jungle." Sawyer stared at Locke,

"And you came all this way to tell me this?" Sawyer asked as he waved his hands and the gun around. Gavin took the gun from Sawyer; those two had had incidents before with guns misfiring. There was no need for that to happen now. As Locke stepped forward to speak Gavin pointed the gun at him, he noticed the crazy glint in his eyes as he spoke,

"Because this man beat you and kidnapped you. And I want you to kill him." Gavin lowered the gun a bit before speaking,

"You kidnapped him, why can't you do it?" He snapped at Locke.

"I'm not a murderer."

"Neither am I!" Yelled Sawyer.

"Except for that man you killed in Sydney…" Locke trailed off. Gavin looked between Sawyer and Locke. By look on Sawyer's face, he did kill someone in Sydney. The real question was how did Locke know?

"The have files on us, all of us…" Locke said as he glanced at Gavin.

"You've been gone for what, four, three days? And you discover these people have files on me and my friends?" Gavin cried, "We just got here, there is no way they knew that!"

"They do. They know all about your past Gavin," Gavin raised the gun at Locke once more.

"Shut up," he ordered with a dark tone to his voice.

"They know about all of your friends… there's a lot on those siblings…" Gavin raised the gun to shoot at Locke, but Sawyer snatched the gun from Gavin.

"Enough," he whispered. Sawyer then turned his attention to Locke, "You know what I think? I think when you disappeared you told Ben about them on the boat."

"Their files were there when I arrived," Locke told him, "But don't you want to know what was in them?" He asked the two men.

"No," they snapped at the same time, but then they both mentally reconsidered.

"Very well then. I guess I shouldn't have come. Don't tell anyone I was here," With that Locke started walking away into the forest.

"Stop!" Gavin yelled out, but Locke kept walking. Sawyer then pointed the gun at Locke,

"He said stop!" Locke however kept walking. "Dammit!" Sawyer cursed.

"Okay, I lied, I want to know what they have on me," Gavin confessed as he watched Locke walk away.

"What do you suppose me do Mac? Go after him?"

"Why not. We have the gun?" Sawyer sighed and the two ran after Locke.

"I swear, if this is a goddamn trap,"

"You'll kill me?" Gavin finished with a grin. "It's just like old times partner."

* * *

It was morning at Riena was helping Charlie gather fruit and water for something. He wouldn't tell her what it was, she was suspicious, but he seemed like a nice guy and all.

"Charlie," she said softly. Charlie turned to look at her, "look." She pointed to Martina and Jack, both of whom were walking towards the kitchen where Charlie and Riena were.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Jack asked as he put down some water bottles he was carrying.

"Jack, hey, we got back last night, er early this morning," Charlie said quickly as he gathered more food. Martina shot Riena a confused glance, who shrugged in response as she bit into an extra papaya.

"I heard you guys went camping," Martina offered in hopes of getting more information. She tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder and waited for Charlie's response. When he didn't she added, "What were you guys doing out there. The beach isn't fun enough for you?"

"We thought we'd explore the jungle…"

"Didn't you hear about Averi and Rhys?" She asked suspiciously. She didn't know why anyone in their right mind would go off there. Jack seemed to agree,

"Really, the jungle?"

"Ah well, we went down the beach too. It was all for male bonding you know. We brought Angel along," Charlie added as he gave a quick smile to Martina who shorted with laughter. _I bet he enjoyed that, _she thought.

"Right, well invite me along next time you guys go…"

"Sure thing!" Charlie called. He quickly sped away back to where the others were. He handed the food to Jin who went to give it to Naomi. "We have to tell Jack," Charlie insisted.

"He's right," Hurley added, "Jack should check out her wound." Desmond shook his head,

"Can you give me your word that Jack can be trusted? That he spent ten days with the Others and nothing happened to him? And that woman he's been spending all his time with, Juliet, not just two weeks ago had all your friends in cages. Naomi, you heard what she said, if we keep her safe she's our way off this island. So given that do you trust Jack?" There was a silence. "So bring me someone you can trust." Desmond walked away from the group quickly.

"So who do we trust?" Hurley asked. "Sawyer?"

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie said, "No, not Sawyer. What about one of your friends?" Charlie asked Angel who shrugged.

"…I would say Garret, but he's injured. We don't need to worry him."

"What about his sister, Averi?" Hurley asked as he glanced at where Averi was talking with Claire, Skye and Melissa.

"She'd tell Garret and Rhys, that's her boyfriend, in case you didn't know."

"Well what about him?" Charlie asked, "I mean you don't see him blabbing Averi's secrets do you?"

"No, I guess not… but he's really not," He was cut off by Charlie raising his hand.

"I'll go talk to Rhys and Hurley, you talk to Sayid, then we'll bring them back here."

* * *

Sawyer, Gavin and Locke had been walking for hours. By now Sawyer's feet were sliced up from stepping on branches and rocks. Gavin however was still wearing his shoes from the crash, so his feet were unscathed, but they still hurt.

"Should have put some shoes on," Snickered Gavin as he pushed Sawyer a bit. Sawyer glared and shoved him back,

"You think?" Sawyer paused and walked up closer to Locke. "What else was in that file they had on me?"

"Not much, just that your parents died when you were very young, but I doesn't say why your father shot your mother, then himself. That must have been hard for you." Sawyer stopped and Gavin was able to catch up.

"What else?" Sawyer asked as he continued walking.

"High school transcripts, a criminal record. You have one too," Locke said to Gavin who muttered a 'no shit.' "All the con jobs you were arrested for," he continued to Sawyer, "I guess that's why you use an alias huh? Why did you choose the name Sawyer?" Sawyer had moved so fast, neither Locke or Gavin could react. He smashed Locke with the gun, drew Locke's knife and held it to his throat as he pinned him to the ground.

"How stupid do you think I am? I've been conned before!" Sawyer yelled. Gavin took a few steps back, knowing better to interrupt his rage. "Do you think we're just going to follow you through the jungle?"

"James please you have to trust me! I'm taking you to kill Ben!"

"Why can't you kill him yourself?" Sawyer yelled.

"Because I can't, I can't!" Locke cried. Gavin took a step forward and placed a hand on Sawyer's shoulder, which was immediately shaken off. "That's why I came for you." Sawyer stood up and moved back to stand next to Gavin.

"Look," Gavin said, "he's not killing anyone for you! We'll bring this Ben guy back to camp, understood?"

"Yes. But Sawyer will change his mind."

* * *

A/N: I know you're all probably wondering why Rhys? Well I figured his reaction to Naomi might be a bit funnier then Garrets. Plus what's he going to do when he finds out who sent her?


	10. Finn and Sawyer

**A/N: Banners and Freighter OCs welcome! Props to anyone who gets the title (It's a reference to Gavin and Sawyer's friendship!~) Anyway here we go!**

* * *

Charlie walked over to the tide pools where Rhys and James were fishing. Charlie noticed that Rhys had changed out of his white polo shirt and jeans to something cleaner. He wore a dark blue button down and a pair of black jeans. The sleeves of his new shirt were rolled up past his elbows so he could freely dip his hands into the shallow tide pools. It was clear that he borrowed the outfit from Jin; it looked like the same outfit he was wearing earlier. James had changed out of his black muscle shirt to a white tank top with a green dress shirt over it. The dress shirt hung open so you could see the tank top and the double set of dog tags that hung from his neck.

"Hi," Charlie said suddenly, which made the two men look up from their fishing. Rhys narrowed his eyes at Charlie, while James gave a quick smile. "Can I speak with Rhys?" Charlie asked while rubbing his head. Judging on the looks Rhys was giving him, Charlie wondered if Hurley would have had a better shot at this. James shrugged and picked up what seemed to be oysters. He piled them into an empty soup can and trudged off to the beach.

"What do you want?" Rhys asked as he stood up. He was taller than Charlie was and his eyes glared down at Charlie's.

"We have kind of a problem…"

"Talk to your boss, Jack."

"Right well… we can't really trust him with this… and yes we thought about Garret," Charlie added when Rhys opened his mouth once more.

"So I'm your lucky number three? Great, since I have nothing better to do, what's your problem." In all honesty Rhys was excited, he couldn't help but be interested. They couldn't trust Jack? Now Rhys didn't like to cause trouble, but if it was already brewing, he was very interested.

"I'm gonna need to show you… come with me." Rhys followed Charlie to a tent that was at the edge of all others. Charlie stopped by the front of the tent and opened the flap. Rhys was taken aback, inside was a dark skinned woman and Desmond. He was wiping sweat away from her face. The woman had long curly hair and dark eyes. Two things bothered Rhys about her, one he looked like she was in severe pain and two; he had never seen her before.

"Naomi," Charlie said slowly. "This is Rhys. He's here to help." Desmond smiled up at Rhys as Naomi opened her eyes to look at him.

"How did you get here?" Rhys asked her, but in reality he was looking at Desmond for an answer.

"Our helicopter crashed into the water, and I ended up in the jungle, we took off from a freighter, about 80 nautical miles off the shore," Naomi responded.

"What do you mean 'our' there's more of you?"

"Yes, we have a team…"

"So you're here to rescue us!" Rhys said excitedly. Sure he had only been on this island for about a week, but he wanted off. With this woman here, everyone could leave.

"Well, no… you see Flight 815 had been found,"

"At the bottom of the ocean, yes. We know," Rhys interrupted Naomi with a sigh. She studied his face before continuing.

"How? Do you all have radio or something?" She asked genuinely interested. Rhys glanced at Desmond to see of Naomi could be trusted; Desmond gave a quick nod.

"I didn't come here on that flight… I came with eight other people, our boat crashed here a few weeks ago. My group has already informed the others about their… predicament."

"I see, so you've been informed about the flight being found."

"Yeah… but, if you didn't come to this place looking for the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, why did you come?"

"For Desmond Hume," Naomi gestured to Desmond with her head. Desmond smiled widely back at her.

"Are you two, like together or something?" Asked Rhys with raised eyebrows as his brown eyes scanned the two.

"No, a woman named Penelope Widmore sent us to find him. I don't know why, I never met her." Rhys' eyes settled on Naomi as he gave a disbelieving smile and short chuckle,

"I'm sorry, I think I may have misheard you, who sent you?"

"A woman named Penelope Widmore."

"Widmore, as in Charles Widmore?" Rhys asked and his voice raised a pitch.

"I believe so, why?" Naomi asked. Rhys stood up and raced out of the tent. Charlie grabbed his arm and tried to yank him back.

"What's your problem?" Yelled Charlie.

"I don't want anything to do with that woman… I'm done, find someone else to burden with your problems," Rhys snapped furiously as he started walking away.

"What? Problem? She's our way off this island mate, come back!"

"I don't think you heard me, I don't want anything to do with her!" Rhys yelled again before running off.

* * *

Averi sat perched behind a dark green bush. She peaked her blue eyes over the top of the foliage to peek at a sitting couple. It was Martina and Garret. She was leaning in whispering something to him that Averi couldn't quite hear. Suddenly a small figure plopped themselves down next to Averi. She turned to look and saw that it was Skye. Skye's dark brown hair was held up in a messy bun on top of her head, she seemed to have borrowed a pink tank top from someone.

"What are you doing?" Skye whispered as she too looked over the foliage.

"Spying on my brother dearest. I think he's finally going to make a move on Martina, it's so obvious."

"Yeah, you think so?"

"Listen," Averi commanded. Both Skye and her gave their full attention to the scene in front of them.

"Do you remember when we first met? It was by total chance if you think about it," Garret reminisced.

"Of course I remember it. You literally crashed into me. You looked so frazzled, it was cute," Martina teased as she put her messy hair into a ponytail. Garret rolled his eyes and tugged on the fresh ponytail,

"I am not cute, I am handsome or gorgeous." Martina laughed,

"Gorgeous is for females,"

"No, it's like handsome. You can call a girl handsome. I could describe you as handsome… but I mean, gorgeous would probably be the better word," Garret said as he looked away. Martina wanted nothing more than to kiss Garret, but she couldn't. She knew he was a bit of a flirt, it ran in the family. She wished she could tell if he was telling the truth.

"You really think so?" She whispered.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Garret said embarrassed.

"I didn't realize I was your type."

"I have a type?" Garret asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know, blonde hair, blue eyes… that kind of girl."

"You just perfectly described how Averi looks… you think I should date her?"

"No… girls who look like her!"

"You mean Melissa?" Garret asked referring to his blue-eyed friend. Martina's brown eyes widened in horror.

"No! You can't date her!" She yelled. Garret smiled and leaned closer,

"And why's that?"

"You know why," she whispered. Garret smiled and captured Martina's lips with his own. He touched her face with his good hand while she ran her fingers through his blonde hair. The kiss was everything it should be, kind and sensual. Garret pulled away slowly,

"Sorry," he whispered. "But… I think I might love you. If that makes any sense…"

"It should, because I've loved you since the minute we met. I just assumed…"

"That I wasn't interested?" He interrupted

"Exactly," She finished.

"Well in case you couldn't tell, I am interested, _very _interested."

"YES! I knew it! Skye I told you!" Garret and Martina looked around suddenly. Averi was standing behind a large bush with her hands up in the air, her blue eyes were gleaming and she was jumping around. Garret noticed Skye slowly stand up and watched as she gave a weak smile at the couple.

"What the hell!" Garret exclaimed as he stood up. "What the hell Ave? Were you spying on us?"

"Well duh… but don't act so high and mighty, you used to spy on me and Rhys!"

"Only for the first couple of months!"

"You spied on her for months?" Martina asked. Garret gave a nervous laugh,

"Well she's my baby sister…"

"That's no excuse you're just as nosy as I am," concluded Averi with a smirk. "But that aside… finally. That's all I have to say."

"Then go away," joked Martina as she turned away from Averi.

"Fine, we know when we're not wanted. Come on Skye!" Skye shook her head and followed Averi away from the golden couple.

"Was it necessary to spy?"

"Of course not… but he's my brother…"

"So your concerned?" Skye asked as she and Averi walked over to Skye and Riena's new tent.

"It's not that so much as it is weird. I'm so used to my brother being single… if he gets with someone, I want it to work out…"

"Of course you do… hey look there's Rhys." Sure enough the angry man was storming right towards him. Averi noticed and stood up concerned,

"Is everything okay?"

"Sort of…"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Get Garret and meet me over by that tree okay? Hurry, this is important!"

* * *

Gavin sat on a large boulder next to a slow running stream. Sawyer was kicking his feet around in the water, trying to clean them as he spoke to Locke,

"So you said I'd change my mind about killing Ben, mind telling me why?" Locke shrugged; he too was sitting on a boulder. Gavin looked at Locke he was interested in this answer.

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Really?" Gavin asked. "Look Sawyer, I don't know this guy, but can we trust him?" Sawyer heaved a sigh and sat next to Gavin on the boulder. Gavin waited for a response, but none came.

"Look what you read in that file. About who I killed, I made a mistake, I thought he was someone else…"

"So then, who did you mean to kill?"

"Why don't we just keep going," Gavin suggested as he stood up. He knew whom Sawyer wanted to kill, because he had confided in Gavin. "We're close right?" Locke gave a small nod. They walked a bit further and Gavin was amazed at the sight before him. It was a large what seemed to be, pirate ship. The wood's color was faded, but it clearly used to be a dark black color. There were two reasonably sized wholes in the bottom of the ship, presumably where it hit a rock. Gavin wondered how the ship got all the way on land. This whole hike was a series of events.

"Son of a bitch," Gavin heard Sawyer whispered, as they got closer to the ship. Apparently they were thinking the same thing.

"Interesting hideout," Gavin noted as he surveyed the ship closer. Vines adorned the side of the ship like a necklace and Gavin wondered what treasures were hidden inside.

"Ben's inside in the brig, you ready?" Locke asked Sawyer.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Sawyer!" Gavin called s Sawyer started to climb into the boat, "I'm coming with you."

"He needs to do this alone," Locke called as he grabbed Gavin's arm. Gavin ripped his arm away from Locke. Locke backed away and moved next to Sawyer

"Hell no, I'm goin' with him!"

"He's right Mack, stay here," Gavin looked up as Sawyer used his old nickname.

"But Sawyer…"

"Please, just stay." Gavin heaved a deep breath then nodded at Sawyer.

"See you when you get out." Gavin watched as Sawyer and Locke climbed into the old boat. He wasn't happy about this, but if it was Sawyer's wish he would respect that. He sat down next to a tree and waited.

* * *

Averi and Garret walked over to where Rhys was leaning against a tree.

"What the hell Rhys?" Garret asked as he walked briskly over.

"This is important," he told them as they stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" Averi asked concerned. She was worried he had gotten himself into some trouble. Rhys took in a deep breath,

"Don't interrupt me when I tell you this," The two siblings nodded, "Inside the far tent there is a woman. Her name is Naomi, and she wasn't on the crashed flight. Apparently she had just parachuted from her ailing helicopter onto this island. She didn't come here to rescue the flight passengers, because she, like us, thought that they were all dead. She came for the Scottish man Desmond… some woman sent her to find him. Guess what her name was?"

"I though we weren't suppose to interrupt?" Garret asked with a smile, which quickly faded when Rhys didn't smile back.

"Shut up, this is serious Garret," Averi told her brother. "What was her name?"

"Penelope Widmore." Averi and Garret both shared a look,

"She's Charles Widmore's daughter…" Garret mumbled.

"What are the chances?" Averi asked as she stared out at the ocean.

"I bet she knows more than what she told you, what else did she say?"

"She came on a freighter that is 80 nautical miles off the cost," Rhys informed them.

"That's about 92 miles… we wouldn't be able to see the freighter. Which brings the question if it even exists…"

"It has to, is it possible for a helicopter to come that far?" She asked the two guys.

"I don't think so, so there has to be a freighter, and it makes sense. Before your boat was destroyed it had a hole in the hull. It was probably caused by a reef… so maybe it surrounds this place," Rhys suggested. Garret nodded his head and glanced out at the calm ocean before speaking,

"That is possible, but either way, we need more information. It's the far tent right? We should go see her, come on."

* * *

Gavin waited impatiently for Locke and Sawyer to come back. He noticed a rumbling in the bushes and he stood up immediately, it was a tanned, brown haired woman.

"Who are you!" Gavin yelled as he stepped forward prepared to defend himself.

"Danielle Rousseau," the woman told him. She had a strong French accent.

"I haven't seen you at the beach," Gavin told her as she approached him slowly.

"That is because I am not from your group. I am a native," Danielle explained.

"So you're an Other?" Gavin asked as he eyed a rock near by. He could hit her with it of she tried to attack.

"No, I am not with that group."

"So you're an other Other?" He asked slowly. She gave a small smile,

"Somewhat." After that she seemed to ignore him as she walked over to enter the boat.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"There is something I must get in here."

"Then I'm coming with you!" He yelled and followed her into the ship. It had to be a slave ship; there were chains everywhere he looked. There were also boxes. Gavin reached over to touch a box when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, it was the French woman.

"That is dynamite, don't touch it." Gavin pulled his hand away slowly. This woman was creeping her out, he wondered if she hung out here. Rousseau pushed open a wooden door and there was John Locke.

"Rousseau," Locke said as he raised a flashlight, when he noticed Gavin his eyes narrowed, "Gavin."

"Jackass," Gavin smiled back as he leaned against the doorframe. Rousseau cast him a sharp look before turning back to Locke. _She reminds me of my mother, _Gavin thought, as he looked Rousseau up and down.

"Locke," she said, a loud knocking echoed over her voice. Gavin looked up at the sound and saw a boarded door.

"Why are you here?" Locke asked Danielle.

"Dynamite. You?" Another loud knocking was heard and Gavin studied the door.

"Let me out!" Yelled a voice that sounded very much like Sawyer.

"Is Sawyer in there?" Sawyer yelled again, "Is he!" Locke shined the flashlight over to dynamite crates,

"The crates are over there." Gavin walked forward to stand next to Rousseau. She grabbed a box and made to leave. Gavin pushed past her to stand in front of Locke, he backed off once Locke drew his knife.

"You need to let me in there, or let him out," Gavin ordered.

"I can't do that," Locke sighed as he continued to sharpen a piece of wood with the knife.

"And why is that? What does he have do by himself?" Gavin asked frustrated with Locke's lack of cooperation.

"Do you know who is in there?" Locke asked as he looked up from the stick.

"Sawyer."

"Do you know who else?" Locke asked. Gavin made an angry face and shook his head,

"Clearly I don't!"

"James."

"James is Sawyer, you know that," Gavin snapped. Locke looked up at Gavin and Sawyer knocked again. Sudden realization filled Gavin,

"That's not Ben in there is it?" Locke shook his head; "Sawyer's in there, the real Sawyer… and you put James in there with him? What the hell is wrong with you!" Gavin yelled as he waved his arms around.

"Those dynamite boxes are unstable be careful," Locke cautioned him.

"Do you know what you've done! That man in there killed James' parents! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"He needs to do this."

"Kill Sawyer? No he doesn't!" Gavin yelled and made his way to open the door. Locke grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him on the ground. Gavin was too shocked to react. Locke held the knife to Gavin's throat. Locke's piercing blue eyes clashed with Gavin's turquoise ones,

"He needs to do this alone."

Gavin had settled himself against the side of the boat, far away from Locke and the dynamite. Even though his body was away from Locke, his eyes never left. He glared at the unmoving man and was jolted when he stood up and unlocked the door. Gavin stood up slowly and watched as Locke disappeared into the room. Gavin didn't have to enter to know what he would find, a dead body and Sawyer. Suddenly Sawyer rushed passed him and Gavin ran after. Sawyer stopped by a bush and puked out whatever was in his stomach. Gavin stood close by his friend and glared at Locke when he approached.

"You two can leave now."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gavin asked as he approached Locke.

"He ruined all of our lives. You wouldn't kill him, not fast enough anyway. I knew James would… and he had it coming. But there is something else. Juliet is a mole."

"What?" Sawyer asked, shocked because of how sudden Locke changed topics and what the new conversation was about. Both Sawyer and Gavin looked at Locke, sure Gavin didn't know Juliet, but this was still weird. "Ben sent her to find out which of our women are pregnant. Three days from now there will be a raid on the beach and they will take them."

"How much sex have you guys been having?" Exclaimed Gavin in shock. _Just because they're stranded on a deserted island doesn't mean they have to go breeding like rabbits, _Gavin thought.

"Ignore him," Sawyer managed to spit out as he stood up. "Why are you tellin' me this?" Sawyer gasped out.

"So you can warn the camp."

"You warn the camp," spat Sawyer as he glared at Locke.

"I'm not going back," Locke informed them calmly with a small smile.

"Let me guess," Gavin growled as he put a hand on Sawyer's shoulder, "You're going back undercover!"

"I was never undercover Gavin," Locke told them. "I'm on my own journey now." Gavin stepped forward, pulled his fist back and smashed it into Locke's face.

"I've had just about enough of you!" He yelled as Locke cradled his face, Gavin pulled his fist back for another punch and landed it on Locke's head. He was about to leap on Locke when Sawyer's hand on his arm stopped him. Gavin stared at Sawyer in confusion, but he wasn't paying attention, he was waiting for Locke to get back up. Locke had red marks on his face, which could later turn into bruises.

"Even if I told them about Juliet they wouldn't believe me. I've been sayin' that since day one," Sawyer explained.

"I know, that's why Gavin will tell them. And you will show them this." Locke managed to pull out a small black tape recorder. He tossed the tape recorder to Sawyer who caught it. Locke still managed to give a smile before he walked away.

* * *

**A/N:_ FINALLY! _Garret and Martina! Thank god I finally wrote that scene! On a sadder note, poor Sawyer, I hated that scene in the show… Anyway at least it's over with. I personally really liked the interaction between Gavin and Rousseau… I can see more of those… they would be like my weird crack paring if Gavin was really on the show. So Naomi's told Rhys about "Penelope" sending her and he told Garret and Averi. What happens next? I'm thinking some serious Garret and Naomi action going on, not the good kind either. Plus maybe Sayid will help him out and they can get over that whole torture incident… or not. Anyway Sawyer and Gavin are the best of friends, they will probably be inseparable from now on. In case you couldn't tell most of the OCs have grouped up with the survivors. Gavin and Sawyer, Riena and Skye with Charlie and Hurley, James and Juliet (Where will that go?) Angel with Desmond, Charlie, Jin, Hurley and Naomi, Melissa and Claire. The only four who don't really have great island friends yet are Rhys, Averi, Martina and Garret, but that's only for now. I'm thinking Garret and Jack will develop some friendship, which means Martina will probably too. And as for Rhys and Averi…. Um no idea yet (any suggestions *cough* Harper *cough* *cough*) … though she will become friends with Sawyer because of Gavin. Well until next time guys!**


End file.
